


nct mafia au

by stayzenstan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Gang NCT, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mass Murder, No Smut, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ships aren't the main focus, Taeyong is a mom, Tags Are Hard, Violence, dont worry not main character, dumb jokes, he makes depressing jokes lmao, hes a huge softie, implied depression renjun, sorry these tags are not in order i keep forgetting things, taeyong seems intimidating, the ending is shit sorry, the tags make it seem more serious than it is tbh, this took a long time, tried to be serious but ended up mainly humor, uhh mainly ot21 nct cause we wrote this before shotaro and sungchan, xiaohenyang, yangyang has a shitty dad, yeah idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayzenstan/pseuds/stayzenstan
Summary: lee taeyong is the leader of the mafia family NCT. what happens when three boys show up at their doorstep?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK EVERYONE SOME DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> ‼️ THESE ARE CHARACTERS I DONT THINK OF THE REAL BOYS LIKE THIS, I DONT THINK LUCAS IS DUMB OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT ‼️
> 
> TW ⚠️ MINOR SELF HARM AND CHILD ABUSE MENTIONS !! I'LL PUT ANOTHER TW AT THE CHAPTER 1!!
> 
> also i really tried to figure out italics sorry if they didnt all work :P

_“It’s too late now. He brought this upon himself."_

__

__

_His dad was being held at gunpoint by a member of the Liu Cartel. He had been beaten to a pulp by the time Taeyong arrived. Taeyong had rushed to the warehouse as quickly as he could, but he couldn't get there fast enough._

____

____

_“Let him fucking go. He’s an old man, take me instead, pussy,” Taeyong hissed. ___

____

____

_“Well, he was gonna die anyway,” the man said, turning the safety off on the pistol. ___

____

____

_“No! I’ll do anything. You know I never make an offer like this,” Taeyong tried to reason. The man made a face of fake consideration, then pulled the trigger. ___

____

____

_The sound of the shot resonated throughout the room. Taeyong was overwhelmed with fear, anger, and grief. He didn't react; he was too shocked to move, and just stood there, staring at his father's limp body on the ground. ___

____

____

_“I don’t need anything from you. I just wanted to see him dead.” ___

__

__

__

__

“Taeyong...Taeyong...Taeyong, wake up!” Taeil was shaking him awake. Taeyong gasped, his eyes shooting open, and sat up as quickly as he could, still full of adrenaline. “It was just a dream, you’re fine.”

Taeyong kept shaking his head, trying to breathe properly. “No. . . no. . . no. . . no.” He continued sitting there, shaking, gasping for more air.

“Hey, calm down. That was the past, it’s okay now,” the underboss soothed. Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat. He composed himself and nodded to Taeil to signify that he was alright. Taeil got up and walked to the door.

“Doyoung made breakfast, get some when you’re ready,” Taeil told him before closing the door behind him. 

Taeyong got out of bed and got dressed slowly before trudging downstairs. Doyoung was in the kitchen with some of the others.

“Good morning, Boss,” Yuta greeted the leader. Taeyong nodded to show acknowledgment. He sat down at the table and took a serving of whatever Doyoung had made. 

“Yo is Tae okay?” Johnny whispered to Taeil.

“Yeah, it was just flashbacks,” he responded.

Taeyong lifted his fork to take a bite, but before he could Ten came out into the kitchen. “Uh, we have a situation. I need Boss to come with me,” It looked urgent, so Taeyong quickly got up and followed.

Ten took him to the front room, where three boys were standing. They looked like they’d been outside for days. 

“So? Why are they here? Hurry up, I’m hungry.” Taeyong said, clearly annoyed.

“Um, Mr. Lee, we were wondering if you could help us,” the shortest of them said. 

“With what?”

“We need a place to stay,” the one with dark hair spoke up.

Taeyong scoffed. “Don’t you know who the hell you're talking to? We aren’t some fucking babysitting service for little shits that lost their mommies. You can’t just come in here and ask that we take you in! Ten, why the fuck did you let these good-for-nothings in?” 

“Jesus, stop being such a bitch and listen to them.” Ten retorted. He motioned for them to continue.

“Well, so we’re actually from a. . . certain cartel that you might know of,” the light brown haired started. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“The Liu family.” another said. 

Taeyong looked at Ten, obviously angry. “See? I told you. Get them the fuck out of my house, I don’t ever want to see those three again.”

“Please, Mr. Lee! We don’t associate with them anymore. Please, just help us.”

“We can’t let just anybody into our house! How the fuck are we supposed to know if you’re telling the truth or if you’re just some fucking spies?”

“Boss, let’s just give them a few days. If something happens, we can have them killed immediately.” Ten said to him.

“Why the fuck are you supporting them?”

“Oh my fucking God, you bitch.” Ten muttered to himself. “We don’t know if they’re trustworthy or not, so how are we going to find that out if we throw them out immediately? Like I said, we keep them for a few days and then decide.” 

Taeyong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. What are your guys’ names?”

“Xiao Dejun. But I, um, go by Xiaojun.”

“Huang Kun-hang. Call me Hendery.”

“Liu Yangyang. Just Yangyang.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ten, show them around, I have shit to do,” Taeyong said as he turned and left. Ten nodded and gestured for the three boys to follow him. 

He first took them into the living room, where a few members were sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV.

“This is Johnny,” Ten said, referring to the giant in the middle of the couch.

“Yo, what’s good,” he looked up at the boys and saluted them. Hendery nodded at him, Xiaojun waved awkwardly, and Yangyang said “yo” back.

“He’s been here the longest besides Taeyong. It would probably be smart to not piss him off,” Ten explained to them. The trio nodded in unison.

Ten gestured toward the member farthest away from them. “That’s Jaehyun.” Jaehyun put up a peace sign without looking up from the TV. “He came around the same time I did, and he’s one of our underbosses. He’s also a field agent, so he’s dangerous. Don’t piss him off either. That grandpa,” Ten gestured to the member left of Johnny, “is Taeil. He’s our oldest member, and underboss number two. His side job is also being our getaway driver.”

“And lastly in here is Doyoung. Head of weaponry, medic, and one of our spies. He also takes on the role of gang mom.” Ten finished. 

He next led the boys to one of the bedrooms, where Mark and Haechan were talking. 

“These two are probably two of the most annoying people ever. I can’t go a day without wanting to fucking deck those little shits. If Taeyong would let me shoot them, I wouldn’t hesitate for a minute.”

“Well, they sound like a perfect match for Yangyang,” Hendery smirked. The boy mentioned just rolled his eyes.

“We’re right here, you know, Ten,” Mark commented.

“Yeah, no shit, Mark.” Ten said. He turned back to the new kids. “But, other than being fucking annoying, they’re pretty important to the team. Haechan is our best decoy and another one of our spies, and Mark is one of our best shooters and negotiators.” 

They left the room and made their way to the interrogation room to find Yuta and Jungwoo. 

“Yuta is. . . scary. He interrogates and tortures all our hostages so be careful of him. He has been here since the beginning with Taeyong."

The boys expected him to wave, but instead Yuta pulled out a pocket knife and smiled creepily at them. "Fuck with me and you die."

The boys sat there, unsure of how to react. Ten moved on to the next person without even batting an eye at Yuta.

“Jungwoo’s a two-faced bitch, but we love him. He can manipulate the shit out of anyone; it’s good for getting information. He’s relatively new to the group, but we’re glad we found him.” 

Jungwoo put up a peace sign, winking at the boys. "Hi~!"

Ten looked at the boys. "Don't trust that face. He gets more fake every day."

Ten opened the door, leading the kids up the stairs.

They went into a large conference room with three members. They were sitting and talking in Chinese, which took the new trio by surprise. 

“And these three are Lucas, Winwin, and Kun.” Ten gestured to each of them. 

“Hello,” Kun said in Korean, assuming that the boys didn’t know Chinese. 

Yangyang grinned, responding in Chinese. “Hey.”

Lucas looked at them, eyes wide. “You guys speak Mandarin?” The boys nodded, relieved that they had found someone else that knew their native language.

“Nice to meet you.” Winwin greeted them.

“That’s Winwin.” Ten told the trio. “He is a master of martial arts, and he’s also been here for a long time.

“Lucas may be a dumb bitch, but he’s strong as fuck. You know, all bulk, no brain.

“And of course we could never forget the other mom, Kun.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll snap your dick off, Ten”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t have the balls.” Ten retorted. “Kun’s a medic, by the way. So if you ever get beaten up, go to him, he’ll fix you up.”

“Is that everyone?” Xiaojun asked. 

“Almost, honey. I saved the best for last, just for you guys.” Ten smiled, but Winwin and Kun were in the back, groaning. “I’m Ten, the one, the only. Clearly the best member. As you may have guessed, I can beat a bitch without hesitation and with zero shits given. And, I do it in style.”

“Yeah don’t take what he says for word, he’s lying 99% of the time,” Winwin says. 

Ten was about to talk back when Taeyong suddenly burst into the room. “Go get the rest of the kids, we’re having a meeting. Now.”

“Got it, boss,” Kun said, and everyone but the new trio left.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is everyone here?” Taeyong asked, impatient. Without waiting for an answer, he said, “Good. Let’s start.”

The three new kids were sitting at the end of the table, and everyone was staring at them.

“So, I think we should just address the elephant in the room,” Taeyong began. “These three are going to stay with us.”

“What the fuck? Why?” Mark asked.

“Bruh. You didn’t question it when they were introduced to us earlier, but you do now?” Johnny deadpanned.

“That’s because I didn’t care then. I didn’t know they were going to stay here.”

“Why the fuck would I have introduced them to every single one of you if they weren’t staying? Mark, you’re fucking stupid.” Ten yelled.

“Ok, we all know he’s stupid. But he makes a valid point, why are they staying here?” Haechan commented.

“I don’t know, cause we’re fucking homeless?” Yangyang chimed in.

“Shut the fuck up, no one asked for your input.” Kun hit Yangyang.

“Okay, but why the fuck are we, a mafia, taking in three random homeless dudes?” Yuta questioned.

“Isn’t that how we all ended up here?” Jungwoo asked.

“That’s just how you got here, you roach.” Ten hissed. 

Taeyong slammed his hands down on the table, standing up. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU LITTLE SHITS.” Everyone shut their mouths immediately.

“They are staying here because Ten thinks they’d be useful. They’re from the Liu Cartel. Now, before you say anything, it was my choice to let them stay. And, anyway, if they do anything remotely out of line, you have permission to shoot them.”

“Whoa, hold on, I get it if you wanna kick us out, but shooting? Isn’t that a bit extreme?” Hendery interrupted, defensive. 

“We can’t have you spreading information about us to the Liu Cartel and the only way we can be sure you won’t do that is if you aren’t alive,” Taeil said. “You fuck up, you’re fucking dead. Got it?”

The boys were actually scared. They may have also come from rough backgrounds, but these guys were no joke. And, come on, no one wanted to die.

“Okay, we’re done here. Yangyang, you stay in Mark and Haechan’s room. Hendery and Xiaojun, there’s an empty room up here. Find it yourself or ask someone else for help, it’s not my problem. I’m out, y’all can go.” Taeyong finished, exasperated. He left the room rubbing his forehead.

The others started to file out, but Mark and Haechan stayed behind.

“Hey, you,” Haechan called out to Yangyang. 

The boy in question turned around to face the two, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“You aren’t staying in our room. You can have the couch in the living room.” Mark stated. “I’m not sleeping with some dirty Liu kid.”

The two left the room, leaving an annoyed Yangyang in the room. Xiaojun and Hendery came up to comfort him.

“You can sleep in our room,” Xiaojun said, putting his hand on Yangyang’s shoulder and leading him out of the conference room.

“Don’t worry, we’ll live through this. Somehow.” Hendery reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

“KIDS GET YOUR SHIT WE’RE LEAVING!” Doyoung yelled out into the house. Yangyang sleepily walked out of his room and down the stairs.

“What? Where are we going?”

“To school, dumbass,” Haechan said, walking to the garage.

“School? Oh shit, I’m in college.”

“Yeah, and if you aren’t ready in two minutes, we’re leaving you here.” Mark rolled his eyes.

Yangyang ran back up the stairs and changed into some clothes Kun had given them the night before. He took the backpack that he had managed to snag before he left his family’s house.

He made his way to the garage to see Mark, Haechan, and Lucas already in the car, about to pull out of the driveway.

“Wait!” he called out before running to hop into the back of the Mercedes. Yangyang dropped his bag on the floor of the car and squished in next to Haechan. He closed the door and put his seatbelt on. The car was just barely enough room for all of them to fit, so Haechan shoved Yangyang further into the door.

When they got there, Haechan pushed Yangyang out of the car as he opened the door. 

“Watch out, dumbfuck, I need to get to class,” Haechan said. 

“Jesus, don’t we all? Fucking bitch.” Yangyang muttered as Haechan passed him. 

“Haechan! Mark!” Doyoung yelled before they could leave. “Stay by his side. You leave him alone, I beat the shit out of you. I’m not kidding. I will beat the living daylights out of your asses.”

“Are you serious? We have to keep an eye on this headass all day?” Mark groaned.

“Unless you have a death wish, yes, you little roach. Bye!” Doyoung said, driving away.

Haechan scoffed as Doyoung drove away. Lucas went up to Haechan and Mark and said, “I’ll help Doyoung beat your asses if you do anything stupid. Later, losers!” 

“Oh, fuck you!” Haechan said, flipping him off.

“You know you couldn’t, you FUCKING BOTTOM!” Lucas shouted as he walked off.

Yangyang certainly did not enjoy how this was starting out. _Well then. This is going to be fucking wonderful. ___

__“You better be at the dining hall by 12:00,” Mark told him before walking away._ _

__“I have a class until 1:00.”_ _

__“Make it work.”_ _

__“Fucking asshole,” Yangyang mumbled, walking in the direction of his class. He saw Haechan walking the same way and tried to keep his head down and avoid him, but Haechan saw him._ _

__“Why the fuck are you following me? You lost or something, bitch?” Haechan hissed._ _

__“I’m going to class? Isn’t that what you do when you go to school? I’d rather eat my own shit than follow you around, fucker.” Yangyang said, clearly annoyed._ _

__“Oh my fucking god, you’re so annoying! I mean why are you following me to class?”_ _

__“Dude, we have the same fucking class. I literally sit right in front of you.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yeah, now shut up before we miss the lecture.” Yangyang finished before walking inside the classroom. Haechan went to his seat, next to one of his friends, and Yangyang sat in front of the two._ _

__“So, Haechan, who’s that? You walked in with him.” Renjun asked._ _

__“I wish I didn’t know him.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“It’s a long story, but he lives with us now.”_ _

__“Jeez, do you even have room in your house anymore? Don’t you have like 10 roommates?” Renjun scoffed._ _

__“Actually 16 now. It’s a fucking mess.”_ _

__“Can you guys even fit in your house? Aren’t you all fucking dirt poor?”_ _

__“You’d be surprised by how much room we have in our house.”_ _

__“Can y’all shut the fuck up? I’m trying to actually learn something. Seriously, how do you guys expect to pass this class if you don’t pay any attention?” Yangyang whisper-shouted._ _

__“Just turn back around and ignore us, Yangyang, it isn’t that hard,” Haechan said._ _

__“Are you Chinese?” Renjun asked suddenly._ _

__“Uh, maybe. Why do you care?”_ _

__“I’m Chinese, too. My family is from Jilin.”_ _

__“Oh, my parents are Taiwanese.” Yangyang glances at Haechan, then says to Renjun in Mandarin, “Is he always bitchy? Cause he hasn’t been remotely nice to me since I got here.”_ _

__“Yeah, pretty much. But he’s being extra bitchy to you, I guess.”_ _

__“Stop speaking Chinese! I can’t understand you guys!” Haechan whined._ _

__“Yeah, that’s kinda that point,” Yangyang said in Mandarin. Haechan pouted and turned to “listen” to the professor._ _

__Yangyang snickered with Renjun. Maybe he found someone that was tolerable at school._ _


	5. Chapter 5

They eventually made it to lunch, where Yangyang made it to the dining hall as soon as he could.

“You’re late,” Mark said as Yangyang approached the table Mark and Haechan were sitting at.

“Then why did you wait? I’ve eaten alone before, and I don’t really want to eat with you guys.”

“Well, I don’t want to get my ass kicked by Doyoung.” 

“How would he know that we didn’t sit together?”

“He always knows. I don’t know how. He just does.”

“He’s got eyes everywhere. Seriously. They’re everywhere. We still haven’t figured out how.” Haechan said, spooked. 

“Well, okay then,” Yangyang said, placing his bag on the ground and sitting down.

“Yo Mark, who’s that?” a voice said from behind Yangyang. He turned around to see five guys approaching the table. One of them was Renjun, but Yangyang didn’t recognize the others.

They all sat down at the table, sort of confused as to why there was some rando at their table.

“This is Yangyang. He’s another roach my roommates picked up off the streets.” Mark explained.

“We’ve already met,” Renjun said.

“Well, I’m Jeno. Not sure why you have to be here though.” said a boy wearing glasses.

“I’m Jaemin,” the boy sitting next to Jeno said. 

“Chenle,” one of the blond boys said, waving. 

“My name is Jisung,” the other blond boy said.

“Well, I guess it’s nice to meet you all,” Yangyang said, smiling awkwardly. He knew Renjun was harmless, but he didn’t trust the others, considering they were friends with Haechan and Mark. 

“Can I talk to you? I don’t trust anyone else.” Yangyang told Renjun in Mandarin.

“You can speak Mandarin?” Chenle butted in. Yangyang nodded and smiled. The three of them started to converse in Chinese. 

“Alright, fine, leave me out then,” Jisung said to Chenle.

“Bruh, it’s not my fault you can’t speak Chinese,” Chenle said back.

“Well, still talk to me. The others are talking about something and I don’t think they want me to know,” Jisung complained. The table seemed to be divided into two groups: the Korean-speaking kids and the Chinese-speaking kids. Plus Jisung.

After a while, Mark noticed that his friends were talking to Yangyang and not him and Haechan. It pissed him off that this new kid just took his friends like that.

“Yangyang, come with me. I need to talk with you.” Mark seemed angry.

_Shit. _“Well, I’m off to get my ass beat. See you guys.” Yangyang said to his new friends.__

__He got up from his seat and followed Mark to the bathroom. Mark shoved Yangyang into the wall and pulled out a switchblade and held it up to Yangyang’s neck._ _

__“Whoaaa, hold on. What the fuck are doing? How did you even sneak that into school?” Yangyang said._ _

__“I have my ways. And anyway, what the fuck do you think you’re doing with _my _friends?”___ _

____“Are you serious? You’re fucking kidding, right? Last time I checked, I’m allowed to be friends with whomever I want. If you have a problem with that, you can eat my shit, pussy.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Mark said in disbelief. “Whatever. Just stay away from them. I already have to deal with you stealing my home, so stay the fuck away from my friends. Make your own friends, goddamnit.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s what I’m doing? Bruh-”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. Yangyang’s eyes widened, and Mark swung his head around to see Jisung standing next to the sinks, eyes wide and jaw dropped._ _ _ _

____Yangyang whispered to Mark, “You fucking scarred the kid. Put the blade away, dumbass.”_ _ _ _

____Mark quickly backed away from Yangyang and hid his blade._ _ _ _

____“What-what’s going on?” Jisung asked in a weak voice._ _ _ _

____“Oh. . .” Mark laughed nervously, “I was just asking Yangyang if he had an apple ‘cause I was hungry.”_ _ _ _

____“What kind of fucking excuse is that?” Yangyang whispered to Mark._ _ _ _

____“Um. . . okay? So what was the knife for?” Jisung asked, more confused than before._ _ _ _

____“I had it so I could. . . cut the apple with it!” Mark said, not very convincingly._ _ _ _

____“Mark, you had the knife at his _neck _.”___ _ _ _

______Mark couldn’t think of an answer to that. There was literally no way he could’ve saved himself from that one._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, Jisung spoke up again, saying, “You know, I had to pee, but I think I’m good now. I’m just. . . I’m gonna go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung turned and quickly walked out of the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck was that? An _apple _? Seriously?” Yangyang said in disbelief.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, like you had a better excuse. You didn’t even try to help me!” Mark said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“As if I’d help the bitch who’s been shitting on me since they met me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fair point, but couldn’t you have at least tried to get Jisung out of here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yangyang stood there, pretending to think. “Hmm. . . No, I quite enjoyed watching you crash and burn. Good show, you’re a wonderful actor. See ya.” Yangyang patted Mark on the shoulder and left the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey! I’m not done with you, dipshit! Get back here! Get- fuck, it’s no use.” Mark said before leaving the bathroom, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

After the boys had all finished their classes for the day, Jaemin offered for them to come by his apartment. Renjun also invited Yangyang - he didn’t want him to be left out.

During the walk to Jaemin’s apartment, Jisung pulled Jeno aside.

“Hey Jeno, uh, I saw something in the bathroom on campus.”

“What, shit on the ceiling?”

“No, like people.”

“People fucking?”

“What? No! I mean I saw Mark and Yangyang,” Jisung whispered.

“Were they fucking?”

“No, stop it! Mark. . . ,” he hesitated before quickly getting everything out. “Mark was holding a knife to Yangyang’s neck!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Mark’s an idiot, not insane. You must have been tripping.”

“No, I know what I saw, I’m not blind like you.”

“It was probably nothing, just leave it alone.” Jeno dismissed it, going to catch up with the others. Jisung still wasn’t sure what to do.

When they got to Jaemin’s house, Haechan finally realized that Yangyang came too. Haechan and Mark had been walking at the front of the group, so they didn’t notice anything.

“Wait, what are you doing here?” Haechan asked Yangyang.

“Hanging out with my friends? Isn’t that what you’re doing?” 

“We’re not your friends, though, shithead.” 

“You’re not, but Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung are.” 

Haechan rolled his eyes and dragged Mark to go sit on the couch with him. Jeno and Jaemin were already sitting down, setting up a movie. On the other hand, Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun had made their way to one of the bedrooms and called Yangyang over.

Both groups were minding their own business when Jeno had remembered what Jisung had told him. He decided to confront Mark about the situation.

“Mark, can I talk to you?” Jeno asked.

“Uh, sure.” Jeno led him to the bathroom and closed the door so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Uh, so Jisung told me that he saw something when he went to the bathroom earlier…” he started. Mark immediately knew what was going to happen. _Shit. This is bad. Does Jeno know something? ___

__“Apparently he saw you...holding a knife to Yangyang’s neck?” Jeno hesitated. “I mean I think he was tripping, so,” he quickly added._ _

__“Well, uh…” Mark had to think of an excuse, “Nah, he was totally tripping. I was just, y’know, fucking around. Cause Yangyang and I are. . . frien-friends.”_ _

__“Yeah, okay, I figured. I just wanted you to know. Alright, let’s go.”_ _

__While Jeno was talking to Mark, Jisung also decided to ask Yangyang about it._ _

__“Hey, Yangyang, can I ask you something?”_ _

__“Sure. Is it fine if Chenle and Renjun hear too?”_ _

__“Uh, I guess,” Jisung said, but he didn’t seem sure of himself._ _

__“Okay, shoot, then.”_ _

__“More like stab,” Jisung said jokingly. “Sorry, that was really bad. I joke when I’m nervous.”_ _

__“Bro, stop stalling and spit it out!” Chenle said._ _

__“Okay, fine,” Jisung said, “Why did Mark have a knife against your throat in the bathroom? I mean, I don’t think he’d slit your throat over an apple, right?”_ _

__“Hold on, what the fuck?” Renjun stopped Jisung._ _

__“Are you being serious? You saw Mark holding a knife to his throat?” Chenle asked._ _

__“Shut up, don’t be so loud. And yeah. Yangyang, what happened?” The three boys turned to Yangyang for his response._ _

__Yangyang sat there for a moment, not sure how to respond. What do I say? I can’t have them finding anything out. If they know, Taeyong will kill them and me._ _

__“Um. . . yes, it _did _happen, but don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it on my own.”___ _

____“How the fuck are we not supposed to worry? He had a knife to your throat.” Renjun said._ _ _ _

____“Again, I’ll take care of it. It’s not a big deal.” Please work, please work._ _ _ _

____“Not a big deal, my ass! He tried to fucking kill you!”_ _ _ _

_____Don’t worry it’s not the first and won’t be the last time I almost die._ _ _ _ _

______“Well-” Yangyang started before Jaemin opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, we’re watching a movie. Get your asses into the living room.” He left, and Yangyang quickly followed, trying to escape the awkward conversation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll get him next time, boys. . .” Jisung awkwardly chuckled, before following Yangyang outside._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay, so, we have Johnny and Jaehyun on a drug deal in a few hours,” Taeyong was giving the members the assignments for the day. The two mentioned nodded and left the conference room.

“Taeil, you take Winwin, we have a client asking us to take this guy out,” Taeyong said, sliding a picture of some guy across the table. They, too, left the room, only leaving Kun, Doyoung, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Ten. Jungwoo and Yuta had already left beforehand. 

“Okay, nothing else today. The rest of you just take care of your chores.” Taeyong finished, setting down his clipboard and walking out of the room.

“Wait, Boss!” Hendery stopped Taeyong. “We don’t even have any chores.”

“That’s not my problem. Make yourself useful somehow. If you’re too stupid to figure out how to do chores, go ask Doyoung or Kun or something.” He was about to leave when he turned around to say one more thing. “And if I see you slacking off for even a minute, you’re done for.”

He left, and Xiaojun sarcastically said, “Yes, sir.”

Hendery sighed, walking to the weapons room, Xiaojun behind him.

“Doyoung,” Xiaojun called out to him. Doyoung looked up from the table he was standing over.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“We need something to do,” Hendery said, plopping down on a chair in the corner.

“Well, you guys can clean the weaponry,” Doyoung offered. 

“Sweet, we aren’t dying today,” Hendery said.

Xiaojun picked up a gun, but Doyoung quickly took it from him. “Nope, stop. I’ll show you how first, ‘cause I don’t trust y’all. You hurt my babies, I hurt you.”

Hendery looked at Doyoung, not even knowing how to feel. “That was. . . weird.”

Doyoung ignored him and showed the two how to properly clean the guns.

“Okay, I have to go, I’ll be right back. Don’t kill yourselves!” He said before speeding out the door.

After about an hour, Xiaojun and Hendery managed to clean all the weapons without damaging anything.

“Well, what now? That didn’t take very long.” Hendery asked Xiaojun.

“Let’s go ask Kun.”

The two of them went to the infirmary to find Kun organizing medicine. 

“Hey Kun,” Xiaojun said, walking in and sitting on the bed.

“Oh, hi. Do you guys need something?”

“We need something else to do,” Hendery explained.

“Okay, you can organize those bottles of pills over there. Just organize them in alphabetical order of medicine name. The names are on the labels; they shouldn’t be hard to find.

“This shouldn’t be that hard right? We know Korean.” Xiaojun said.

They were wrong. The bottles had very confusing names, and there were so many that were really similar. 

“Kun, we can’t do this! How are we supposed to organize these? Can we do something else?” Hendery whined.

“Fine, if you can’t do this, go ask Ten for something to do.”

Just then, Ten walked into the infirmary. “There you guys are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Ten, the house isn’t that big, you’re just being dramatic,” Kun said.

“Oh, please, if it can sleep like 20 people, then it’s fucking massive.” Kun rolled his eyes at Ten. “Anyway, Taeyong wanted me to see what the new kids can do. Let’s go, gays! To the training room!”

“Excuse me? You can’t just assume that I’m gay!” Hendery exclaimed.

“Honey, everyone’s gay in this house. Fuck heteronormativity, you know?” 

“It’s kind of obvious, too, Hendery,” Xiaojun added.

“Y’all ain’t fucking slick,” Kun said.

“Oh my god, let’s just go. Taeyong will get mad if you’re late.” Ten said before walking out. “Follow me if you want to make it in time!”


	8. Chapter 8

Ten led the boys to the training room. Taeyong was already waiting for them, clipboard in hand. 

“Who’s first?” Xiaojun asked.

“Since you talked first, go first. Show me what makes you useful to us. Fight Ten or something.” Taeyong said. 

“Uh, okay, but I can’t fight for shit, so. . .” Xiaojun scratched his head awkwardly. 

_Oh my god, he’s done for, _Hendery thought.__

__Taeyong looked at him, bewildered. “You can’t fight? What the fuck are you doing in a mafia if you can’t fight?”_ _

__“Hacking?” Xiaojun responded in a small voice. “I mean if you give me a computer or something I can show you.”_ _

__“Fine,” Taeyong sighed, “Ten, go steal someone’s laptop.”_ _

__“Which one? We have like 20 in this house.”_ _

__“That’s not my problem, just whatever you find first.”_ _

__“Fucking hell, this house is a fucking mess.” Ten muttered as he walked away._ _

__He quickly came back with a laptop and handed it to Xiaojun. Xiaojun opened the laptop, easily logging in, even without knowing the password._ _

__Taeyong wasn’t that impressed yet - anyone could open a laptop. Xiaojun then opened some program. He typed very fast, his fingers moving lightning quick. In only a few minutes, he was finished, hitting ‘enter’._ _

__“Okay, I’m done.”_ _

__“What did you do?”_ _

__“Give it a sec,” Xiaojun leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smirking._ _

__“Nothing’s happening,” Taeyong said, annoyed. This kid can’t do shit._ _

__“Masterpieces take time,” Xiaojun said._ _

__Suddenly, throughout the house, they heard music playing, and Jaehyun shouting, “WHAT THE FUCK? WHO RICK-ROLLED THE WHOLE HOUSE?”_ _

__Xiaojun, Ten, and Hendery burst into laughter, and Taeyong sat there amused but trying not to show it._ _

__“Well, I guess you pass then,” Taeyong said, suppressing a laugh. He quickly composed himself, and Xiaojun turned off the program._ _

__“Okay, Hendery, you’re next,”_ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok theres supposed to be italics on some thoughts but its not working for some reason so just use your imagination im sure you can figure it out

“So can you actually fight?” Taeyong asked. 

“Sort of. I specialize in infiltration. So, like, I can break into the house. Does that count?”

“Not really, but I’ll take it. Let’s go. I’ll lock you out and then put everyone on guard. You have to get into my office, ‘cause that’s the most guarded area in the house.”

“No problem. Go extra hard on me; I can break in even with maximum security,” Hendery was confident in himself.

“Okay, you’re asking for it. Ten, go tell everyone that’s here to get into guard positions. Xiaojun you can come to my office to watch.” Taeyong said. Ten nodded and took off to gather the others. 

Taeyong led the two out of the room. “Okay, you get 30 minutes to try and get into my office. Taeil will tell you when the timer starts.” He turned and left with Xiaojun to go to his office.

Taeil took Hendery and locked him out of the house, before pulling out his phone and starting a thirty-minute timer. “Your time starts. . . now.” 

Hendery flashed him a smile before running to the side of the house. He looked up to see a vent grate at the top of the house. _This is going to be easy. ___

__Hendery grabbed onto the drainpipe on the wall and started to shimmy himself up. When he reached the top, he pushed in the grate and crawled inside. He started crawling through but realized that there were like he expected, forks in the route. Luckily, he figured this would be the case, and he had made a map of the house a couple of days prior when they were sitting around, doing nothing._ _

___I guess it’s kind of good that Taeyong doesn’t trust us enough to let us do anything. _I had plenty of time to make a map of the vents. _Hendery thought of the map, remembering that Taeyong didn’t put a vent in his office, but he could get into the hallway that the office was in.__ _ _ _

____Hendery followed his map and made it to the end of the system. He peered through the grate to see Johnny under him, Yuta in the middle of the hallway; they were playing rock paper scissors from their spots. He looked a little furth and saw Lucas guarding the door. _Of course, put the brute at the end. ___ _ _ __

____Hendery also happened to know that Taeyong had cameras throughout the house. Not in the vents though, he thought it was unnecessary. He needed to take those cameras out, and he had the perfect thing. Xiaojun and Yangyang worked together to make a device that used some hacking thing to disable cameras. Hendery didn’t know how it worked, but it only mattered that he could use it._ _ _ _

____He stuck his head and the device outside the vent, making sure that he wasn’t seen. Hendery pointed it at the 4 cameras in the room, taking them out. _Perfect. _____ _ _

______Now he just had to get down._ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn’t want to hurt Johnny, he hadn’t done anything to him, but he was going to have to for the sake of this. He opened the grate, shouted, “Sorry, Johnny!” and dropped it on Johnny’s head before dropping down onto Johnny's back and putting him into a headlock, pulling him down (I’m John Cena DUH DUH DA DUUHHHH).. Johnny was out quickly, but Hendery looked up to see Yuta wide-eyed, ready to go at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait! Don’t punch me, please. Take this.” He held out twenty bucks, hoping it would work._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t have to ask me twice, man.” Yuta took the money, walking away. “I saw _nothing. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sweet,” Hendery whispered, before staring at Lucas, not sure what to do. _How do I deal with this block of meat? __I can’t take him down purely with brute force, I’d die. __Maybe I can use the fact that he’s an idiot to my advantage. __Speaking of which, how has he not noticed me yet? _ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______

__________“Got it,” Hendery said to himself before walking up to Lucas nonchalantly. “Hey, Lucas. What’re you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Keeping you out,” Lucas responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nice, nice. So. . . I want to make a deal with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, you know, just a casual deal, nothing much at stake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sure, why not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Perfect. _ _We’re almost in. _ _“Okay. If you let me in - right now - I’ll do your homework for you for a week.” _Come on, work. _ _Just say yes, it’s easy. _ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______

______________Lucas’s eyes lit up. _Yes, just say it, say yes. _“Hell yeah! Go on in, just don’t flake on me, I need serious help with my homework.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hendery smiled, “Sweet! It’s no problem, I won’t tell. Can I go in now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Huh? Oh! Yeah, go ahead.” Lucas stepped aside, and Hendery waltzed into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m here, bitches!” Hendery said, faking a hair flip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taeyong’s eyes widened, mouth agape. “W-What? How long has it been?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Xiaojun shrugged. Hendery looked at his watch, saying with a smirk, “It’s been 15 minutes. That’s half the time you gave me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Nah, that’s bullshit,” Taeyong said, before picking up his phone and calling Taeil. “Taeil, how long has it been? . . . Fuck. Tell everyone it’s over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Xiaojun smiled at Hendery, proud of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He hung up, looking at Hendery. “Fine, you win.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hendery smiled. “Told you. But seriously, you should up your security. It was too easy. Maybe I’m just that good, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Cocky much?” Taeyong asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then, Doyoung walked in with Yangyang. “I brought the last child. Don’t kill him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, yeah. He controls his fate, not me.” Taeyong looked at Yangyang. “You’re up, rat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

“Let me guess, you can’t fight either?” Taeyong asked Yangyang.

“No, I can,” Yangyang said, “They’re just weak. Sucks for them, but I’m not like that.”

“Dude, I just put Johnny in a fucking headlock, I will fucking deck you,” Hendery said to Yangyang.

“Anyways, what can you do?” Taeyong questioned.

“I’m good at tricking people. But, like, in a. . . they die kinda way.”

“Silly Yangyang, tricks are for kids,” Xiaojun said from the back. Taeyong looked at him, confused. “Sorry, bad time.”

“Well, then, why don’t we go test out your skills. Let’s go.” Taeyong said, shaking his head. 

Taeyong took all three of them to a random alley in the shitty side of the city.

“Okay, so there’s a bunch of criminals that I’ve always hated. Take them out.” 

Yangyang nodded. “Easy peasy.” He strolled over to where the thugs were standing.

“Yo guys,”

”What do you want, kid?”

“Do you, by chance, have any. . . drugs?” He tried to look as innocent as possible.

“How much you got on you?”

“I’ve got this,” He pulled out an expensive-looking watch, hoping it would work.

“What kinda drugs you want?”

“Something. . . explosive?” Yangyang smiled, hitting a button on the watch, throwing it at the group of thugs, and ran.

“5. . . 4. . . 3,” he counted, looking back when he got far enough away. “2, and. . . kachow.”

The watch blew up, killing all of the thugs in the alley in seconds. Yangyang giggled, walking back to the car with the biggest smile on his face.

“Well, that’s fucking scary,” Taeyong said, a little concerned. “Do you always smile like that when you kill people?”

“Don’t people usually smile when they do something fun?” Yangyang said, acting innocent.

“That’s. . . concerning.” Hendery said.

Taeyong cleared his throat. “Anyway, where did you even get that watch-bomb thing?”

“I made it from a watch I stole from my dad when we ran away,” Yangyang said. “Xiaojun helped.”

“Well, since you all passed, I guess you’re officially part of NCT.” Taeyong smiled slightly.

“So do we actually get to do mafia shit and stuff?” Xiaojun asked.

“We’ll see. Anyways, let’s go back home.” Taeyong said, getting into the car. That made the three of them feel better. They had a place to actually call their home.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Haechan and Mark were sitting in their room, bored. Taeyong hadn’t given them any assignments in a few days and they wanted to do something. They were both pissed that Yangyang had impressed Taeyong so much during his test and they wanted to show Yangyang that they were better than he was.

“Hey, Mark,” Haechan called. 

“Yeah,”

“What d’you wanna do?” 

“I dunno. What is there to do?” 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Nah. . . something more. . . energetic.”

Haechan sat up. “We could rob someone.”

“Yo, that’s it!” Mark said. The two got up to find Taeyong. He was sitting in the living room, scrolling through his phone.

“Boss! Can Haechan and I go rob someone?”

“Why?” Taeyong asked, without looking up.

“We’re bored.” 

“Okay, whatever, just don’t get caught.” He said, waving them away. 

“Sweet!” Mark turned and high-fived Haechan. The two walked out the door, and Taeyong glanced after them. _They’re probably going to get caught. ___

__Taeyong went to find Johnny. “Keep an eye on the dumbasses. They’re gonna get caught doing stupid shit again.”_ _

__Johnny scoffed. “Not my problem.”_ _

__Taeyong rolled his eyes. _I should be ready in case I have to go save their asses. _____

____ _ _

____“Ready? I’m gonna push you up and then you have to pull me up.” Mark said._ _ _ _

____“Okay, just go already,” Haechan said, impatient. Mark nodded, lacing his fingers together and holding them down for Haechan to use as a step. Haechan put one foot on Mark’s hands and Mark launched him upward. He grabbed the railing of the window and pulled himself up and into the room before turning around and pulling Mark into the room._ _ _ _

____“Ok, so go look for valuables or something,” Mark whispered. Haechan nodded and went around the room looking for stuff. He went over to the desk and opened the drawer. There wasn’t much, just random things. Haechan did see a ring, so he took it. He continued to look around, moving stuff on top of the desk._ _ _ _

____Then Haechan saw a picture frame on the edge of the dresser. He picked it up to look at it, then his eyes widened._ _ _ _

____“Mark!” Haechan whisper-shouted._ _ _ _

____“What?” Mark asked, turning around. Haechan held up the picture frame for Mark to see. And the picture was of none other than their friends Chenle and Jisung._ _ _ _

____“Shit.” Mark cursed. “ We gotta get out of here quickly. Put everything back and run, man.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not jumping out the fucking window, Mark.”_ _ _ _

____“I will push you if that makes you feel better, sweetie.”_ _ _ _

____“Aw, I love you, you’re so kind.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, they heard a laugh from outside the door._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, the dolphin’s home. Let’s go.” Mark whispered._ _ _ _

____The boys started climbing out of the window when the door suddenly opened. Haechan looked over to see Jisung kissing Chenle, his back facing them. He pulled away and turned around, only to see a wide-eyed Haechan and Mark with one leg out the window, looking back with his mouth wide open._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Jisung yelled, both his and Chenle’s face flushed red._ _ _ _

____“U-Uh, sorry for. . . interrupting, we’ll be leaving now,” Haechan said and tried to usher Mark out the window._ _ _ _

____“Stop! Why are you guys even here?”_ _ _ _

____“And how do you know where we live? You’ve never been here before.” Chenle questioned. Neither Haechan nor Mark had an answer. They couldn’t just say, _‘Oh, we were just robbing your house. But, in our defense, we didn’t know it was yours!’ _____ _ _

______“Mark, why do you have my necklace?” Jisung asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, let us explain,” Haechan spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, does this have something to do with Yangyang?” Chenle asked. That was interesting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Haechan and Mark looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _If they said it did, would Chenle and Jisung start to not like him? _____ _ _ _ _

________“Possibly. Would you be angry if he was?” Mark responded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, it depends on what _this _is.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

“Well. . . give us a moment.” Haechan said before turning around and looking at Mark.

“What do we do?” Mark whisper-yelled.

“I don’t fucking know! Call Taeyong or something. Hurry!” Haechan whispered back.

“Guys, is this something serious? You’re our friends too. We won’t, like, immediately side with Yangyang.” Jisung chimed in. Chenle shushed him, not wanting anything bad to happen. 

Mark pulled out his phone, calling Taeyong. The dial tone only rang twice before Taeyong picked up. Mark didn’t even have a chance to say anything before Taeyong said, “On my way. Turn your Snapchat GPS on.” and hung up.

Haechan and Mark turned back around to face Chenle and Jisung. Mark awkwardly said, “So, um, don’t be alarmed. There’s going to be some hella scary dude at your front door in a couple of minutes. You should let him in. Unless you wanna get hurt.”

“What? Is he, like, from the police?” Chenle said.

“Dumbass, why would we be getting arrested?” Jisung lightly pushed Chenle.

“Yeah. . . no. Let’s just say that we don’t have the _friendliest _relationship with the police. (ACAB!) I’ll let you guys decide what that means.” Haechan said.__

__Just then, the doorbell rang. The four of them all went to the front room, and Jisung opened the door._ _

__Two tall men were standing outside of the door, wearing expensive-looking suits. Jisung stepped aside, too scared to say anything._ _

__“What the fuck are you two dumbasses doing?” the shorter one shoved past Jisung and Chenle, looking like he was about to kill Mark and Haechan. He grabbed Mark by the neck of his shirt, saying, “What the fuck did I tell you before you left? WHAT DID I SAY?”_ _

__“Don’t get caught.” Mark and Haechan said, looking guilty, but looking like they’d done this a thousand times._ _

__Taeyong pulled out his gun with his other hand, pointing it at Haechan. Chenle and Jisung were freaking out, but everyone else looked unfazed._ _

__“Wait, wait, don’t kill them, please!” Chenle said._ _

__“Stay out of it. This is pretty routine for these two, so as long as you don’t say shit, it’ll be over quickly.” the taller one said._ _

__“They get fucking shot routinely?” Jisung yelled._ _

__“Yeah, basically. But it’s not that big of a deal, they never get shot in important places. Besides, it’s just a paintball gun. Taeyong carries one around just for those two.”_ _

__“What the fuck??” Jisung and Chenle said in unison._ _

__“Now, tell me again, because I never seem to be able to get it through your THICK ASS SKULLS,” the one with the gun said. “WHAT. THE FUCK. DID. I. SAY.”_ _

__“Don’t get caught.”_ _

__“And what do I say EVERY TIME?”_ _

__“Don’t get caught.”_ _

__“And what do you do EVERY TIME?”_ _

__“Get caught. We’re sorry, Taeyong.”_ _

__Taeyong sighed, dropping Mark and putting his gun back. “Why do I still let you do these things? I should’ve made Johnny save your sorry asses.”_ _

__He turned around, looking at the pair of bewildered boys. “I’m gonna have to kill you now.”_ _

__Jisung and Chenle sat there, not sure how to respond._ _

__“Woah, woah, Boss hold on!” Haechan said._ _

__“What? You get yourself caught for the millionth time and now you think you have the right to negotiate with me? How many times has this happened? How long have I had this rule? No. Witnesses.”_ _

__“Well, the thing is,” Mark said, nervous. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “We know them.”_ _

__“You WHAT?” Taeyong yelled._ _

__“He said they know them,” Jungwoo said from the side._ _

__“Shut up unless you want to get shot, Jungwoo,” Taeyong said._ _

__“Whatever, bro. You’re too soft to actually hurt me.”_ _

__“You’re so fucking fake; I know you’re scared,” Haechan said._ _

__“ANYWAYS, can we get back to the matter at hand? You guys know these two?” Taeyong directed his question at Chenle and Jisung._ _

__Neither of them wanted to speak up, out of fear._ _

__“One of you, say something, or I will shoot you.”_ _

__Chenle spoke up. “U-Uh, we know them.”_ _

__“How?” Jungwoo questioned._ _

__“We’ve known them since high school,” Jisung somehow found his voice._ _

__“Y’all went to high school?” Taeyong asked, with an eyebrow raised._ _

__“Yeah, you’re literally the only one of us who dropped out.” Haechan retorted._ _

__“So you guys also go to college with them?” Jungwoo asked. Chenle nodded._ _

__“Ok, so why the FUCK would you try to rob someone you know?” Taeyong said to Mark and Haechan._ _

__“We didn’t know it was their house,” Mark said in a small voice._ _

__“Hold on, you were trying to rob us?” Jisung said._ _

__“What else would they be doing? You think your friends just showed up at your house?” Jungwoo said._ _

__“Well, they didn’t come in through the front door!” Chenle exclaimed._ _

__“That should make it more obvious! How did you guys even find out they were here?”_ _

__“Oh, uh we were going into my room,” Jisung slightly turned red._ _

__“Oh my god, shut up so we can settle this and go!” Taeyong said. “I get that they’re your friends, but they’re still witnesses. Why shouldn’t I kill them? Give me one good reason.”_ _

__“Because,” Mark said, “killing is bad.”_ _

__“MARK,” Taeyong said in disbelief. “You have killed more people than I can count on my hands and feet, shut your mouth.”_ _

__“Mark, you’ve killed people?” Jisung said in fear._ _

__“Yeah, about that. . .” Mark said, embarrassed that his friends had to find out about this._ _

__“Fine. Since Mark actually cares about you, ooh, we’ll spare your lives. But, you guys better keep your fucking mouths shut.” Taeyong pointed at Mark. “Or I make Mark kill you.”_ _


	13. Chapter 13

“No, that doesn’t make sense, why would you say you could care less if you already don’t give a shit?” Renjun exclaimed.

“‘Cause that’s the fucking expression!” Haechan retorted.

“No, it isn’t! If you already don’t care and you don’t give any more shits, then you could not care any less than you already do.” Jeno said, clearly annoyed at Haechan’s idiocy.

“But if everyone says they could care less when they’re talking about not caring, why do people use that? Like why would it be wrong for people to say it if they say it so much? Is it really that bad to use it incorrectly if everyone does already? What’s the use of changing it?” Jaemin butted in. Everyone stopped to stare at him  
.  
“Bro, what the fuck? You literally just said the same thing three different times.” Mark said.

“You know what, I’m done. I’m not talking about this anymore. Chenle, Jisung, what did you guys do yesterday?” Renjun turned away from the others. 

They sat there, not sure how to answer. Chenle spoke up first. “Oh, you know, Mark and Haechan came over yesterday.” 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Jeno said. Jisung was still sitting there, looking like he was questioning his entire life. “Jisung, you have something you wanna say? You look fucked up.” Jaemin questioned.

“No, nah, yeah, no, you know I’m, yeah, I’m great.” 

“If you have to say no that many times, you’re not great. Spit it out, bitch.” Renjun said to him.

Jisung looked up to see Mark glaring at him. He could practically hear Mark’s thoughts. _Don’t you fucking dare, bitch. I will personally beat your ass into oblivion if you do. _ ____

____Yup, okay, I’m dying today. Jisung thought._ _ _ _

____“No, yeah, I don’t have anything to say. I’m. . . I’m good.”_ _ _ _

____“No, you aren’t. Fucking say it already.” Jeno pried._ _ _ _

____Jisung groaned, doing his best not to tell them anything. He could feel Chenle pinching him under the table, trying to keep him from talking._ _ _ _

____“Jisung, fucking say it!” Renjun exclaimed._ _ _ _

____“. . . FINE! MARK AND HAECHAN ARE IN THE MAFIA!” Jisung’s eyes widened and his hands clapped over his mouth. He just sat there, not sure what to do._ _ _ _

____“I fucking knew you would do this, Jisung! What the fuck, man?” Mark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _

____Haechan reached over the table, grabbing Jisung by the collar of his shirt. “Are you fucking serious, Jisung? We were trying to keep you alive, but now you’ve just gotten yourself a one-way ticket to your fucking grave. I swear to God, Jisung, I will kill you with my own two hands before Taeyong even hears about this.”_ _ _ _

____“OKAY CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN?” Renjun stops them._ _ _ _

____“Let’s not talk here. Come on, we’ll go to our house,” Mark tells them._ _ _ _

____“Now?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. Now. Unless you wanna be a walking target.” Haechan said, getting his things._ _ _ _

____“We should probably take Lucas home with us,” Mark said._ _ _ _

____“Nah, it’s fine, Kun will find him later. I don’t want to get beat up by him, too.”_ _ _ _

____The seven of them manage to catch the city bus, which stops within walking distance of Mark and Haechan’s house._ _ _ _

____They got to the house and Mark knocked on the front door. A short guy with a bruise on his face opened the door._ _ _ _

____“Hi, Ten,” Haechan said in a suspicious voice._ _ _ _

____“What did you do this time? You’re home early from school and with people? What happened?” Ten said._ _ _ _

____“We. . . um,” Mark said, smiling nervously. “We brought guests to meet the family.”_ _ _ _

____Ten crossed his arms, a look of disappointment on his face. “Okay. In the middle of the day? When you’re supposed to be at school? Yup, mhm, fine. Wait in the living room, I’ll go get Taeyong.”_ _ _ _

____They all sat down in the living room, waiting for Taeyong. After a couple of minutes, Taeyong walked out, gun in hand._ _ _ _

____“Yo, what the fuck?” Jaemin said._ _ _ _

____“Relax, it’s just a paintball gun,” Haechan said._ _ _ _

____“Mhm. You want to test that out, Haechan? I will shoot you. Why the fuck are these kids doing here? And why are there three more of them?” Taeyong said._ _ _ _

____“Hold on, before you shoot any of us, it wasn’t Haechan’s or my fault this time,” Mark said, putting his hands up in defense._ _ _ _

____“Jisung over here,” he pointed to Jisung, who was sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to cry. “decided it was a good idea to spill the beans. To these three.”_ _ _ _

____“Welp. Mark, it’s your time to shine.”_ _ _ _

____“Woah, hold on.” Mark said, “I have an idea.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, whoop-de-fucking-doo, Mark. Yet another wonderful idea barfed out of your tiny brain.” Jaehyun deadpanned, walking into the room._ _ _ _

____“No, I promise, this one’s actually good.”_ _ _ _

____“You say that every time,” Yuta said._ _ _ _

____“Whatever, just spit it out,” Taeyong said, exasperated._ _ _ _

____“Okay. What if,” Mark says, “What if we have them join our gang?”_ _ _ _

____Everyone went silent. Taeyong let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _

____“You want 5 random college kids to join a fucking mafia?” Kun said._ _ _ _

____“Okay, wait, why are all of you here right now?” Haechan said._ _ _ _

____“Ten said there’d be a good show in the living room. Y’all know I’m only here for the tea.” Winwin said._ _ _ _

____“Hold on, what the fuck are you thinking, Mark?” Jungwoo questioned. “These randos probably don’t know shit about fighting.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, um, I did not agree to this.” Renjun butted in._ _ _ _

____“Renjun, I suggest you shut up if you don’t have a death wish,” Haechan said._ _ _ _

____“You know, that honestly wouldn’t be that bad.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” Taeyong said, displeased. He pulled out his real gun, pointing it at Renjun._ _ _ _

____“Nope, no, nevermind. It was just a joke, I value my life just enough to not want to die.” Renjun said, shutting up._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Anyways, since Mark and Haechan seem to care about you five, let’s see what you can do. You may be just average people, but I’m sure you guys aren’t completely useless.”_ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

“Since you guys don’t know shit about being in the mafia, just give me an idea of what you like or like to do,” Taeyong said. He turned around to see the entire gang in the living room. “You guys can go, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m out, y’all are boring,” Winwin said.

Kun said to him before he could leave, “Go find Lucas while you’re at it.”

“It’s your turn! I did it last week!”

“Hendery, Xiaojun, and I have been doing it this entire week, and you did it once last week!”

“What about Yangyang? Why don’t you get mad at him? He hasn’t done it once!”

“He can’t drive, Winwin!” 

“Ugh, fine!” Winwin groaned, taking the car keys and going to the garage. The others stared after Winwin, and then at Kun. 

“What was that about?” Chenle whispered to Mark.

“Don’t ask. It’s stupid,” Mark replied.

“Oh my God, what did I just say? Go! Shoo!” Taeyong yelled. “Mark, Haechan, you guys are on timeout! Go sit in your room. Ten, Johnny, Jaehyun, you stay.”

The new boys sat on the couch, staring awkwardly at the floor in front of them. 

“So, tell me,” Taeyong said. “What do you guys like to do? You first. Tell me your name, too.”

“I’m Jeno. I’m a chemistry major if that’s helpful.” 

“Yo, have you ever made a potion to turn yourself into a dragon?” Johnny said. 

Jeno stared at him, not sure if he was serious or not. “Um. . .”

“Johnny, what the fuck?” Ten said.

“Ignoring that - have you ever made poison before?” Jaehyun asked.

“No... but do I have to? I don’t really think I want to kill people.” Jeno said. 

“Listen, kid, in this world, it’s either kill or get killed. Your choice.” Taeyong said.

“I’m fine with getting killed,” Renjun said.

“Shut up, Renjun, no one wants to hear your depressing shit right now. I’m trying to stay alive.” Jaemin said. 

“Anyway, you guys are going to have to kill people if you want to stay alive,” Taeyong said.

“I mean, I guess I can make poisons. But I refuse to kill people with them, that’s your job.” Jeno said.

“Fair enough,” Taeyong said. “Anyways, next kid. You, sad child.”

“The name’s Renjun. I draw things.”

“Okay. And?” Jaehyun questioned.

“That’s it. That’s all I do.” Renjun said. “Oh, I also cry alone in my room sometimes.”

“I do too, bud, but that’s not the point,” Taeyong said. Ten looked at Taeyong, concerned. 

“Can we see the drawings?” Ten said.

“I want you to be 100% prepared for this,” Jeno said. “It’s. . . it scars you.” 

“I take pride in my work, thank you. Everything comes from my own personal experiences.” Renjun said. He pulled out his phone and swiped around for a few seconds. “Here. Just swipe to look at them.”

Taeyong took the phone, and the others gathered around to look at it too.

“Okay. These are really good but I’m genuinely concerned for you now. Are you okay?” Taeyong said.

“Not really, but it’s fine, you know. I’m fine. It’s fine. Everything’s. . . fine.” Renjun smiled.

“He’s not fine,” Johnny said.

“Yeah, no shit, man.” Jaehyun deadpanned.

“I think I have an idea of what to do.” Ten said. He leaned over to Taeyong to quietly discuss something. 

Taeyong turned back to Renjun. “You clearly have a lot of precision. And. . . issues. Ever used a gun, kid?”

“In, like, all of my dreams, but sadly, not in real life,” Renjun said.

“Then today’s your lucky day.” Johnny smiled.

“Nice,” Renjun smirked.

“No shooting yourself,” Taeyong said. He muttered to Ten, “Remind me to tell Doyoung to not let him near the weapons.”

“Okay, next. You.” Taeyong pointed at Jaemin.

“I’m Jaemin. I like riding my bike, eating, playing games, lighting things on fire, knitting, cooking, you know, the typical things.” 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Taeyong said. 

“Biking?” 

“No, the other thing.” 

“Gaming?”

“The other other thing.” 

“Ohhh, lighting things on fire? Yeah, I just do that when I’m bored.”

“No, you don’t. You do that, like, every day.” Jeno said.

“Well, I’m bored every day.”

“Okay, um. . . .Are you good at starting big fires?” Ten asked.

“I mean, if you have the right tools, I can set anything on fire.” 

“Anything else you like to do?” Jaehyun said.

“I like to sneak into people’s rooms and steal their stuff. Mostly Jeno’s stuff, though.” 

“Is that where my bracelet went?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin held up his wrist, revealing Jeno’s bracelet. “Nope.”

“You bastard,” Jeno said, grabbing Jaemin’s wrist and getting his bracelet back.

“This is going surprisingly better than I thought it would. Okay, you. Chenle was it?” 

Chenle nodded. “Uh, well, I major in forensic science. I’m studying to become a CSI.”

“Not anymore. You can still go to college and study, but no one here is going to be in the police.”

“Actually, Boss, that could be helpful. We don’t have any spies on the inside. It could be good to have him in the police force.” Johnny mentioned.

Taeyong considered it for a second. “Hm, you're right. Forget what I said, Chenle. What else can you do?”

“I’m good at hide and seek.”

“Honey, that’s not going to do anything.” Ten said.

“He really is, though.” Jisung said, “We have a pretty small house, and one time when we were playing, I couldn’t find him until the next morning.”

“Well, then. We can have him go talk to Hendery. Okay, last one. Jisung,” Taeyong pointed at him.

“Uh. . . I don’t really know what I’m good at. But I do seem to have an immense talent for walking in on people at the worst possible times. And they never seem to notice me.”

“I mean. . .” Ten said. “He could be a spy.” 

“Yeah, okay, let’s do that,” Taeyong said. “Well, I guess that settles that then. You guys are going to have to stay in your own houses, though; we don’t have any more space here. But always report to this house.”

“So, uh, how does this work? Do we have to be here every day?” Jeno asked.

“You guys will still go to college as usual - that’s what Mark, Haechan, Yangyang, and Lucas do - but after your classes are done, you’ll report here. Normally the only reason you’ll go to your own house is to sleep.”

“Wow. . . uh, this is a big change.” Jisung said.

“Yeah, and it’s all thanks to the family idiots, Mark and Haechan. But you’re here now, so we’ll give you guys time to adjust. Call everyone in here, Ten. Jaehyun, go get Mark and Haechan.” Taeyong said. Ten nodded and left to gather the rest of the guys.

Jaehyun went to Mark and Haechan’s room and knocked on the door. “I’m coming in, y’all better not be fucking!”

Once everyone had gathered in the living room, Taeyong started.

“Is everyone here?” Everyone nodded.

“Even Lucas?” Lucas raised his hand to show he was back. 

“Okay,” Taeyong said. “These 5 are new to our gang. Don’t worry, they won’t be staying here, they’ll be living in their own houses. I just wanted to let you guys know that they’re in now, so treat them well.”

“Right, just how they treat us well,” Yangyang muttered to Hendery and Xiaojun.

“Be grateful. At least they didn’t throw us back on the streets.” Xiaojun nudged Yangyang.

“I wish they’d let us do more. I feel like he’s going to pay more attention to the new kids than to us.” Hendery said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW !! MILD MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE AND SELF HARM

The five new kids surprisingly adapted quickly to the mafia lifestyle. They were hanging out in the house regularly, and getting assignments from Taeyong.

One day, Taeyong pulled Mark into his office to talk. 

“You called me, Boss?” Mark said, peeping his head into the office.

“Yeah. Take a seat.” Taeyong motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Mark took a seat, nervous. “Am I in trouble?”

“This time, no,” Taeyong said. “I actually have a proposition for you.”

Mark tilted his head in confusion. 

“I want you to lead the new kids. Mostly because I don’t want to.” Taeyong said bluntly. “But it’s also because you seem to already be close to them and you’re kind of already their leader.”

Mark stared at him, still trying to process the information. Finally, he said, “Oh.”

Taeyong pursed his lips, raising his eyebrow. “That’s all you have to say?”

Mark nodded his head slowly. “Yup. I’m not really surprised. And I don’t really care anyway.” 

“Well, you agreed faster than I thought you would. Send Kun in.” 

Mark nodded and left the room, only for Kun to enter soon after.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Sit down. I have a special assignment for you.” Taeyong said.

Kun sat down, not sure what was going to happen. “What assignment could you possibly give me? Half of my leg is literally gone, I haven’t been a field agent for years.”

“It’s not that kind of assignment,” Taeyong said.

“Dang,” Kun said. 

“What?” Taeyong looked at him, confused. “Anyway, I want you to be the leader of a new unit I’m planning to make. I’m still planning some of it, like your first mission, where you’ll be congregating, and what your main focus is going to be. But I think you’re qualified to lead them.”

“You want someone that hasn’t fought in years to lead a team of field agents?” Kun asked. 

“Not working in the field doesn’t mean you can’t lead well,” Taeyong said.

“I don’t agree. I don’t think I deserve to lead them.” 

“Come on, Kun! You basically already do! Accepting the title of leader is just a formality,” Taeyong exclaimed. “Why doubt yourself? I can see that you have the qualities that a leader has.”

“I think we’re fine the way we are now. What if I do take the title and I ruin everything?” Kun stood up. “I ruined everything in my last field mission and now I CAN’T FUCKING DO SHIT. I CAN’T GO ON ANY MISSIONS BECAUSE I FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING.”

Taeyong sighed. “Kun. I kept you here for a reason. You aren’t a failure. You’re right, you’re leg is shot. But that didn’t stop you. You deserve this role.”

Kun shook his head, sitting down, completely convinced he wasn’t good enough. “Mhm. No.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Listen to me, Kun. I get how scary it is to lead a bunch of kids, especially without knowing if we’ll get out of each mission safely. But I really, truly believe you can do this. I don’t say things like this to just anyone. Besides, our three new kids trust you way more than they trust me. They need you.”

Kun sat silently for a while, thinking. Finally, he sighed and looked up at Taeyong. “Fine. I’ll do it. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I can’t guarantee I can keep them safe.” 

“I believe in you, Kun. And remember, if you need help, I’m always here.”

“Okay. Thanks, Taeyong.”

“No problem. Anyway, I can’t be sappy for any longer. Now, get the fuck out!” Taeyong said, smiling.

Kun chuckled and left the room. 

Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang were sitting in their room with nothing to do. 

Yangyang was lying down on his bed, reading on his phone, but couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He slammed his arms down onto his bed, groaning. “This is so fucking boring! Can’t we just get an assignment?”

“I wish. Taeyong won’t give us anything but meaningless chores! Xiao, you can’t possibly not be fed up, right?” Hendery exclaimed.

“I am. You just have to act like everything’s fine, and soon enough you believe it.” Xiaojun said, staring at the ceiling. “It’s not working yet, but I’m getting there.”

“How often do you do that?” Yangyang asked.

“I’ve lived with you two my whole life. Take a guess.” Xiaojun said.

Hendery gasped, putting his hand to his heart dramatically. “You bitch.” 

“Mm.” Xiaojun hummed, too tired to say anything.

“You know what, I’m going to explore,” Yangyang said, getting up off the bed.

“I’m gonna go climb around in the vents,” Hendery sighed.

“You guys do that, I’m going to sleep,” Xiaojun said, not moving from his spot. Yangyang wandered off down the stairs, and Hendery made his way over to the vent at the end of the hallway. He jumped and hoisted himself up into the vent, and started to crawl around.

Hendery felt a weird sense of safety when it came to the vents. They had become his own little hiding place when he was younger. He didn’t have any friends at the time, and his mom was never home, which left him with his dad. And Hendery hated his dad. He was constantly cussing him out for the most random reasons. If Hendery did something that even remotely irritated his dad, his dad would get mad and threaten him. He always tried to hide when his dad got mad, but no matter where he went, his dad would find him. Until he tried hiding in the vents one day. His dad had been especially bad that day, so he ran to his room to hide. He looked up and saw a vent above his bed, so he jumped on his bed and climbed up to the vent using his dresser. His dad couldn’t find him for the whole day, and he finally felt safe.

Hendery crawled around the vents for a while longer but quickly got tired. He decided to stop and sit for a while to rest. Everything had been quiet for a while when he suddenly heard someone crying in a room to his right. 

_What’s going on? I should check it out. Wait, wouldn’t that be a violation of privacy? Whatever, they probably need help right now, I’ll just try to find them. ___

__He crawled in the direction of the crying, trying to find out what was wrong. The crying got farther away, and he realized he had passed the room, so he went back._ _

__Ten? Why is he- Shit. Hendery saw Ten hunched over on the floor, holding something in his hand._ _

__Hendery quickly opened the vent and jumped down into Ten’s room. “Ten, what’s going on?” he said, concerned._ _

__**(TW SELF HARM SKIP IF YOU NEED TO) **  
Ten looked up, eyes full of tears, looking like he just got caught doing something terrible. “OH MY GOD WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?”****__

____

____

********

********

__Hendery scratched his neck. “U-um. I was crawling through th-the vents and heard someone crying.”_ _

__“Hendery, you can’t just barge into my room like that! I’m. . .” Ten tried to find an excuse. “Busy. I’m busy, so please leave.”_ _

__Hendery noticed Ten hiding his arms. He cautiously took a step towards Ten. “Ten, show me your arms. What are you doing?”_ _

__Ten hugged his arms closer to his chest. “N-nothing. Everything’s fine, so you can go now.”_ _

__“I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay, Ten.”_ _

__“Hendery, it’s none of your business. Just leave before I force you out.”_ _

__“Look, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on. Whatever you want to keep to yourself, you can keep to yourself. But aren’t I a part of your family now? I know you guys don’t really trust us, but I want to make sure you guys are safe, so please, just let me help you.”_ _

__“Will you promise not to tell anyone? I don’t want Taeyong or Kun to worry about me.”_ _

__“I promise. Secrets are secrets, I have no right to tell other people about yours.”_ _

__“O-okay, well…” Ten held out his arms to Hendery, closing his eyes. Along Ten’s upper arm there were scars, and on his forearm were fresh cuts._ _

__“Oh, Ten,” Hendery said sadly. “Why would you do this to yourself?”_ _

__“I deserve it.” Ten said, new tears falling down his cheeks. “I deserve it.”_ _

__“No, you don’t. No one deserves this. Why do you think you do?”_ _

__“I ruined everything for Kun. I ruined his life, and now he’ll never get to be a field agent again.”_ _

__“Kun was a field agent?”_ _

__Ten nodded. “Two years ago. He was a field agent and Doyoung taught him medicine on the side. Then I ruined it, and he was forced to be a medic full time.”_ _

__“But he looks perfectly healthy.”_ _

__“He’s not. We were on a mission, and we were getting cornered by a bunch of thugs. It was just the two of us. I told him I would protect him no matter what, but then the thugs separated us. I couldn’t get to him in time, and they cut him right across his lower left leg. We took him to Doyoung, but it was too deep a cut and it had gotten infected because it took us too long to get back to the house. Doyoung had to amputate his leg, and Kun hasn’t been able to work in the field since. I did this to him, and there’s nothing I can do to fix it.”_ _

__“Um. . . but I’ve seen Kun stand on two feet before,” Hendery said confused._ _

__Ten laughed lightly, feeling a little better from Hendery’s stupidity. “He has a prosthetic leg, you fucking idiot.”_ _

__Ten’s happiness was short-lived. “But it doesn’t matter. If I had just been there to help him, he wouldn’t have to suffer.”_ _

__“Ten, why do you blame yourself? You don’t even know if Kun blames you, and I’m sure he doesn’t.”_ _

__“But he does! I know it! I heard him and Taeyong talking earlier, he said that he was a failure and that it was his fault. But it’s not! It’s all my fault!” Ten exclaimed, trying to wipe the tears streaming down his face._ _

__“It’s neither of your faults. You got cornered, and you both did the best you could in the situation. Things happen in missions all the time. He could have died, but he’s still here, even if he can’t be a field agent again. Kun’s fighting through, despite what happened. You should too, Ten.”_ _

__“B-but, what if he hates me? Like actually hates me?”_ _

__“Have you ever asked him if he hates you?”_ _

__“Well, no.”_ _

__“Then you can’t just assume that he does. And besides Ten, we’re a mafia. If he genuinely hated you, he would’ve done something by now,”_ _

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__“Here’s what you can do. Either go talk to him now, ask him if he hates you, and if he does, ask for forgiveness and apologize. Or you can talk to him tomorrow and today we can get you patched up and get you some food and make you feel like the amazing person you are.”_ _

__Ten sniffled, his tears starting to dry. “Do you think you can come with me and talk to him tomorrow?” he asked in a small voice._ _

__“I can come with you, but this is something you guys should sort out on your own,” Hendery said. He held out his hand so Ten could get up. “Come on, let’s clean you up and get something to eat.”_ _

__Hendery smiled at him. Ten hesitantly took his hand and gave him a small smile._ _

__“Thank you, Hendery.” Ten whispered._ _

__“Of course, Ten. I care about you. We all do.”_ _

__

__Yangyang was walking through the house, trying to find out how many rooms were in the house. Without thinking he walked right into the next room, forgetting that it was Haechan and Mark’s room. He swung the door open, thinking the room would be empty, but his eyes widened when he saw two people in the room._ _

__“Oh?” Yangyang said. Mark was pinning Haechan down on the bed, moving his hands towards Haechan’s pants zipper. Both of them were shirtless and breathing heavily, so they’d obviously been doing something. Yangyang didn’t want to have to see any more of this, so he started to close the door, but it creaked really loudly, and Mark and Haechan jumped away from each other._ _

__“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Mark yelled._ _

__“I was just leaving, don’t mind me.” Yangyang waved them on. “Carry on, I’m going to go bleach my eyes real quick.”_ _

__“NOPE. GET BACK HERE FUCKER.” Haechan said, standing up._ _

__“Oh, the bottom thinks he can control me? How cute.”_ _

__Haechan scoffed, “Takes one to know one, bitch!”_ _

__“BITCH! Take it back!” Yangyang yelled, offended._ _

__“You didn’t deny it!” Haechan exclaimed._ _

__Mark started to walk to the door, not wanting to get involved. “Nope, I’m going. I’m not dealing with this today.”_ _

__Haechan and Yangyang said to Mark in unison, “Sit. Down.”_ _

__Mark put his hands up in defeat and sat back down on the bed. “Okay, I’m sitting down. Please don’t hurt me.”_ _

__Haechan and Yangyang continued to yell at each other and bicker. Lucas and Johnny were walking by and saw the two fighting._ _

__“Should we do something?” Lucas asked._ _

__“You know, I really don’t want to, but I want to get beat up by Taeyong even less, so probably,” Johnny said before walking into the room._ _

__Lucas grabbed Haechan and Johnny grabbed Yangyang, trying to stop them._ _

__“Put me down! That fucker called me a bottom!” Yangyang yelled, squirming in Johnny’s grip._ _

__“Let me at that bitch!” Haechan yelled, trying to punch Yangyang. “You called me a bottom first!”_ _

__“Guys, stop struggling,” Lucas said. “It’s not going to do anything.”_ _

__“It’s okay, guys, there’s no need to fight. You’re both bottoms. You guys should be friends, you’re the same kind anyway.” Johnny said. Mark tried to hold back his laugh, but couldn’t._ _

__Haechan glared at Mark. “You’re sleeping in the hall tonight.”_ _


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about a month since the 5 new kids had joined. The whole gang was gathered in the conference rooms waiting for their assignments for the day.

“Yuta, we have a target that we need information out of. Take Jungwoo with you. You know what to do,” Taeyong said. They nodded and left.

Taeyong looked down at his clipboard. “Dreamies, there’s a small gang that’s been messing with us lately. Take them out.” The group of boys Mark was leading had come up with a name for themselves a couple of weeks ago because everyone had gotten so tired of saying every one of their names.

“That’s it, everyone else can go,” Taeyong said before leaving. The only people that were still there were Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun.

“Hold on, Boss,” Hendery called out.

Taeyong turned around with a confused look on his face. “What?”

“Why don’t you ever give us any assignments? We don’t even get petty things, it’s literally all house chores.” Yangyang complained.

Taeyong sighed. “Look, I know you’re frustrated. I just need you guys to be a little more patient.”

Xiaojun scoffed. “Frustrated is a fucking understatement. We’ve _been patient! _It’s been MONTHS!”__

__Everyone was stunned. They’d never seen Xiaojun that mad. “I’m sorry, Xiaojun, but you have to understand. I’m going to get you some work, you just have to wait a little longer.”_ _

__“You’re fucking kidding me. I’m done waiting. I’ve been taking all your orders, I’ve been doing all the chores, I’ve been waiting. When’s it going to change?” Xiaojun argued._ _

__“Xiao, calm down. It’s fine, Boss already said that we’d get something to do soon,” Yangyang tried to cool him down._ _

__“He keeps saying that. Can’t you see what’s happening? We complain, we ask him for a task, any task, and every single time he tells us to be patient. He doesn’t have anything for us to do. He won’t have anything. He’s just saying that to get us off his back. He’s going to dump us eventually and we won’t have anything left.”_ _

__“Xiaojun, that’s not true. I wouldn’t take you in in the first place if I was just going to toss you out” Taeyong wasn’t sure what to say._ _

__“YOU’RE SO FUCKING- UGH!” Xiaojun yelled before storming out of the room. Yangyang and Hendery quickly apologized to Taeyong and raced after him._ _

__Xiaojun was in their room, gathering the small number of things he had._ _

__“Xiao, what are you doing?” Hendery asked._ _

__“I’m going to go prove myself. If you want to be stuck doing nothing for the rest of your lives, stay here. Otherwise, pack up. We’re leaving.”_ _

__“Xiao,” Yangyang said, although he wasn’t listening. “Dejun!”_ _

__Xiaojun turned to them at the mention of his first name. “What? You’re not changing my mind.”_ _

__“Well. . .” Hendery spoke up. “I-if you’re going, we’re coming too!”_ _

__“Yo, hold on, I didn’t agree to this,” Yangyang said._ _

__Hendery nudged Yangyang. “We have to do something!”_ _

__Yangyang thought about it. Well, we have been here for a decent amount of time, and we haven’t gotten to do anything._ _

__“Fine. Let’s go,” Yangyang told the other two. The three boys grabbed all of their things, as little as it was._ _

__“You guys can go ahead, I’ll catch up,” Hendery told the other two._ _

__

__Taeyong was in his office and had been trying to do work since Xiaojun had confronted him but he couldn’t focus._ _

__Finally, he stood up. “I should go check on them. If I apologize again, maybe they’ll forgive me and wait just a little longer.” He nodded and left his office._ _

__When he got to their room, the door was closed. He knocked and softly said, “Hey guys? Can I come in?”_ _

__No one answered. He slowly opened the door, and when he stepped in, no one was there._ _

__“Where are they?” Taeyong said to himself. He looked around the room, to see it devoid of any evidence that anyone was sleeping there._ _

__There were no bags, no clothes, nothing. Then a paper on the dresser caught Taeyong’s attention. He picked it up and read the words scribbled onto it._ _

___Boss, we decided to leave. Sorry. You did the best you could taking us in, so thank you. ____ _

____“Shit. I need to call Jaehyun.”_ _ _ _


	17. Chapter 17

Taeyong had gathered Taeil, Jaehyun, Winwin, and Johnny. He had a hunch that the Liu Cartel knew where Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang were. 

The five of them were driving to the place they knew they could find members of the Liu Cartel: Burnt Cigar Bar.

“So. . . are you gonna tell us why we’re here?” Winwin asked.

“Maybe he’s kidnapping us.” Johnny joked.

“He wouldn’t make us wear suits if we’re being kidnapped,” Taeil said from the driver’s seat.

“It’s a joke, man,” Johnny said, somewhat annoyed that they didn’t get the joke.

“Guys, this is serious. You guys might not care, but Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang are gone. So we’re going to get them back,” Taeyong said.

“They’re at the bar?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“No, you dumbass, they ran away. God knows where they are right now, but I have a feeling it’s got something to do with the Liu Cartel.” Taeyong said.

They arrived at the bar and got out of the car. Taeyong strolled inside, the others behind him. He sat down at a usual booth, the other four squishing in.

A waiter came by and placed a cigar and tray on the table.

“Whiskey on the Rocks for me please,” Taeyong said.

“Red Wine,” Johnny told the waiter, picking up the cigar and lighting it. The others ordered their drinks and the waiter left.

“So, when are they coming?” Winwin asked.

“Any minute now,” Taeyong said, looking at his watch. He looked up at the door. “And. . . now.”

A group of 4 men in all black suits walked in.

“That’s a bit creepy, but I’m just going to ignore the fact that you know their schedule,” Taeil said.

“It’s not that difficult when they have the same drinking schedule every day,” Taeyong said. He looked across the bar, making eye contact with the leader of the Liu Cartel, nodding for him to come over.

The four men walked over to the booth the boys were sitting at, sliding into the booth one by one (just act like it doesn’t look stupid). 

“Long time no see, Mr. Lee.” the leader said.

“Don’t get cute with me, Liu.” Taeyong scowled.

“So, why did you call me over?”

“Where are the kids? You have them don’t you?” 

Mr. Liu took a sip from his drink. “Do I? Why, do you want them?” 

“Yes, they belong to NCT now. Hand them over before this gets violent.”

“Oh, I never said I knew where they were. But they obviously don’t want to be at your house if they ran away, don’t you think?” Mr. Liu said, smiling.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just tell us where they are!” Winwin exclaimed.

“Aw, do you care for them? How sweet.” Mr. Liu said. “You think you care for my good-for-nothing son and his useless boyfriends? Don’t worry, they’ll disappoint you soon.”

“So this is how you wanna play, huh? Fine. Tell us where they are and we’ll come. We’ll come and we’ll fucking murder all of you guys if that’s what you want,” Taeyong said angrily.

“Okay, fine. But I’m sure you already know where the place is.” Mr. Liu had a wicked look in his eyes. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. He went silent for a long time, trying to clear his thoughts, but they were only getting worse. 

Mr. Liu leaned in a bit closer. “What? Cat got your tongue, Mr. Lee?” 

Taeil stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “No. We’ll see you tonight. If you’ll excuse us, please.” 

The boys got up, Taeil dragging Taeyong behind him. They quickly left and got back inside the car. Taeyong was still in shock, so Jaehyun pulled him to sit in the back with him and Winwin.

Taeil started to drive back to the house, while the others took care of Taeyong.

“Boss, I need you to breathe. Stop thinking. Focus on the speed of your breathing. Just breathe with me and think only about your breathing and what I’m saying to you. I’m going to ask you a few questions.” Jaehyun said, looking right into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong nodded.

“Okay, breathe in. . . and out. Okay, tell me. What’s your name?”

“Lee Taeyong.” 

“Good. Let’s breathe again. In. . . and out. Now, what’s your favorite color?”

“Uh, black.”

“Okay. In. . . and out. How old are you?” 

“25.”

“Now, in. . . and out. Last question. How many people do you live with?”

“15.”

“One more big breath. In. . . and out.” Taeyong took a large breath and let it out slowly.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded but didn’t say anything else. 

They pulled into the driveway, and Jaehyun went to help Taeyong out of the car, but Taeyong shooed him away, getting out himself.

The others went to go and tell everyone to get ready, but Taeyong went straight to his room. Jaehyun’s attempt to calm him down hadn’t worked nearly as well as it usually would. As soon as he got to his room, he shut his door and fell to the floor, beginning to cry. He couldn’t control his breathing, he was shaking, he couldn’t think straight. Every time he tried to slow down his breathing, it became overwhelming. 

Soon, the door opened, and Doyoung walked in.

“Taeyong, are you okay?”

“I’m _fine _, just go away.” Taeyong sniffled.__

__“Oh, shut up, you’re fucking not.” Doyoung reached his arms out for Taeyong to stand up. Taeyong held his hands and let Doyoung pull him up. Doyoung pulled him onto the bed and layed him down._ _

__“Just lie down with me and listen to my heartbeat or something. Don’t think about anything else, just listen to my voice, my breathing, and your breathing.”_ _

__Taeyong nods, curling into Doyoung’s embrace. Doyoung whispered soothing words to him, rubbing his back. Taeyong took deep breaths, slowly calming down._ _

__Once he seemed to be okay, Doyoung pulled away from the hug and looked at him._ _

__“You’re okay, baby,” he said, placing a kiss on his forehead._ _


	18. Chapter 18

*back to when the boys left the house*

Xiaojun had stormed out of the house with Yangyang and Hendery on his tail. Neither Yangyang nor Hendery knew where they were going, but they figured Xiaojun had some idea, so they just kept following him. 

After about a half-hour of walking, Xiaojun suddenly stopped, turning around. He thought for a minute before looking at Yangyang and Hendery. “What the hell was I thinking?” 

“Bro, I don’t know!” Hendery said. “I just followed you cause I don’t want to get left behind.”

“Where the hell are we anyway?” Yangyang asked.

“I don’t fucking know, man!” Xiaojun said, starting to freak out. Hendery wrapped one arm around Xiaojun’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry,”

“How can I not! We’re lost and we can’t exactly go back now! We can’t go back to the Cartel- correction, we won’t, that place is a shithole. We can’t go back to Taeyong either, and he probably fucking hates us now if he didn’t before, and it’s all my fault!” 

“Xiao, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Yangyang comforted, patting him on the back.

“Listen, we can just go to that convenience store over there, and figure things out, okay?” Hendery suggested.

“B-But, where are we going to stay?”

“Don’t worry, Hendery and I will figure it out. Just relax,” Yangyang told him.

“Sorry if this ruins the thing we’ve got going on here, but can we go get some food already? I’m fucking starving.” Hendery asked.

“We were having a nice moment, but fine,” Xiaojun smiled, flicking Hendery’s forehead.

They went inside the convenience store to get some food. They were looking through the cheap snacks when Yangyang leaned close to the other two.

“I think we know someone here. Look, but don’t be too obvious.” 

Immediately, Xiaojun and Hendery swung their heads in the direction of the man in the store. Yangyang pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why do I even like you guys?” he muttered under his breath. 

“Shit, I think he noticed us,” Hendery whispered.

“Wow, you think? No shit, Sherlock.” (stream Shinee) Yangyang deadpanned.

“Guys now isn’t the time to flirt, let’s fucking dip before we get our asses handed to us,” Xiaojun said, tugging at the boys’ shirts to get them to start walking.

The boys tried to quickly leave. As soon as they stepped out of the store, a man stepped in front of them. They tried to go back in, but the man they saw in the store was right behind them. 

“Split up and run!” Xiaojun yelled, before running to the left, hoping to get away.

Yangyang was able to get away by running to the right, but Hendery couldn’t figure out where to go. He looked at the giant man in front of him, putting his hands up.

He smiled awkwardly, pointing finger guns at him. “Ahah, yo, man. You wanna, um, negotiate?” 

The man looked at him, picking him up and slinging Hendery over his shoulders. Hendery tried to get away, but he couldn’t.

“Yangyang! Xiaojun! Help!” he called, but they were gone. “Where the fuck are you?”

Xiaojun and Yangyang had met up after they ran away, but they hadn’t gotten far.

“Where’s Hendery?” Xiaojun said, trying to catch his breath.

“I thought he followed you!” Yangyang said.

“Fuck, this is why we don’t let the dumbass stand in the middle.” Xiaojun sighed.

They were about to go back to get Hendery when three more giant guys in suits showed up. The guys immediately picked up Xiaojun and Yangyang and slung them over their shoulders.

“When did my father even hire these fuckers? WHY ARE THEY SO GIANT?” Yangyang said.

“Maybe your dad finally developed genetically modified humans,” Xiaojun said nonchalantly. 

Yangyang stared at him in disbelief. “Bad time?” Xiaojun asked.

“A little bit, yeah,” Yangyang said, smiling awkwardly.

Next thing they knew, they were getting shoved into the backseat of the car. The giant guys duct-taped their hands and feet, then buckled them in (safety first chirren). 

Yangyang looked over to Hendery on his left. “Hey. . . sorry for dipping on you.”

Hendery mockingly smiled at him. “I’m really considering breaking up with y’all after this,”

“You’re too soft to do it, coward,” Xiaojun said.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Taeyong had calmed down, he called the rest of NCT to the conference room to tell them what happened. 

“Okay, so here’s the deal: Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang ran away and the Liu Cartel got them.”

Haechan laughed. Taeyong glared at him. “So this is funny to you?”

“I mean, yeah, they were the ones that ran away. It’s not our problem.” Mark said.

“Mark, I’m not kidding. I will fucking shoot both of you. It won’t be paint staining your clothes this time. Watch your mouth.” Taeyong said sternly. (YO THIS DO BE THE BEST LINE I’VE EVER WRITTEN THO: gem)

He turned to the others. “So here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go to this warehouse. I’ll send in Lucas, Ten, and Winwin first so they can get rid of any initial threats. We don’t want to take any risks, and we might have to get out fast, so if there’s anyone guarding the entrance, take them out before we go in. Then the 127 squad minus Taeil goes in (baby we go wild) and takes care of the rest of the guys there. While we’re doing that,” Taeyong turned to Dream. “You seven have a job that is crucial to this mission. You need to get to Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang and free them. No buts, Mark. Get the job done and complain later.”

Everyone started to file out of the room, making their way to their cars. Winwin got into their small Chrysler to take Lucas and Ten ahead, while the other 15 piled into their large van.

The ride there was quiet, despite the number of people in the car. Taeyong’s nerves were still on edge, but he was trying to keep calm.

“Hey, we’ll get them back,” Ten reassured his worried boss. Taeyong couldn’t respond but he nodded. The rest of the members were quiet, except for Mark and Haechan, who weren’t taking this seriously.

Haechan was on his phone. He showed a picture of shirtless Mark to Mark and said, “Mark, what are you doing selling nudes? Isn’t that a bit scandalous?”

Mark snickered and pulled up a picture on his phone, showing it to Haechan. “So you selling feet pics is better than that? Blocked and reported, bitch.”

“I’m breaking up with you, bitch, my feet are gorgeous.” Haechan retorted. The two paused then burst into laughter. The others turned and stared at them, both angry and astonished they could be so insensitive to what was happening.

“OH MY GOD, YOU TWO! SHUT UP BEFORE I PERSONALLY KILL YOU GUYS! THIS IS SERIOUS.” Doyoung yelled at them.

“For you, maybe, but you really think I give a shit about them?” Haechan said, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe you.” Renjun said. “You’re really that insensitive? I don’t give a shit if you don’t like them, they’re a part of our gang whether you like it or not. Get over yourselves, you aren’t the only ones here.”

Taeil looked into the rearview mirror; he looked disappointed. “You’ve been here way longer than they have, and they understand family far better than you do. I thought you knew better than that, but I guess I expected too much from you guys.” 

The car went silent after Taeil said that. Mark and Haechan were starting to regret their actions. They didn’t mean to go that far, they were just pissed at Yangyang for just barging into their lives.

Once they got to the warehouse, Lucas, Ten, and Winwin went ahead like they were told. The three of them strolled up, nonchalantly. Ten approached one of the guards, swaying his hips sensually.

“Hey, what brings you here?” he smirked. 

Winwin was standing behind him, massaging his temple. “What the fuck, Ten?” he muttered. The guards said nothing, staying still. Ten sighed, and tried again.

“You boys sure look tired. Standing here, guarding,” he touched one of the guard’s biceps. The guard simply shoved him off and returned to standing still.

Ten groaned and turned to the others. “Xuxi, it’s your turn, babe.”

Lucas smiled and went up to the guards. 

“Sorry about this,” he wound his arm back slightly, swinging at the guard. He tried not to use too much power, but it was hard to control, so he knocked the guard out. The other guard sprung towards Lucas, but Winwin grabbed him by the arm.

“You’re all mine,” Winwin said, twisting the man’s arm behind his back. He kicked the guard in the stomach, to make him lose his balance. He climbed on the guys shoulders from the front and let his upper body drop to the ground. Twisting around and planting his hands on the ground, he swung his legs to follow the way he twisted. The guard still had the wind knocked out of him, so he couldn’t help but get knocked down. 

Winwin hadn’t had enough, even though the guy was done for. He turned around, ready to kick the guard, but Ten butted in. “That’s enough. Know your limit, kid.”

Winwin stopped mid-kick and groaned, “Fine.” He stomped over to Lucas, punching him in the arm to blow off some steam. 

Lucas looked down at him. “Um. . . what was that for?”

“Shut up, you can’t feel it anyway, buff-ass meat man.” Winwin grumbled.

Lucas laughed a bit. “Okay, bud.”

“Come on, losers, hurry up.” Ten said, jogging into the warehouse. The other two ran after him.

After about 20 minutes, Taeil got a call from Ten.

“We got through, 127 can come in.” Taeil says a word of acknowledgement and then signals for them to go in.

Six of them got out of the van and ran into the warehouse. 

“Knock out all threats.” Taeyong told the other 5. 

Johnny and Jaehyun went to the left, both wearing rings on each finger for maximum damage. Each guard they hit was knocked out with a single punch. Jungwoo and Yuta went to the right, Yuta pulling out a switchblade as three guards came running at him. He stabbed one and pulled out the knife. Then he turned around while swinging his arm to slash the next guy’s neck. He then stopped right in front of the last one, kicking him in the shin so he fell down, then stabbing him in the side of his neck where it curves into the shoulder. Jungwoo decided to take the remaining guys, jabbing his elbow into the first guard’s stomach, making him buckle over, and pushing him down onto his knees. He lifted the guard’s chin with one finger and smirked.

“Aw, you’re on your knees for me? How sweet,” Jungwoo blew a kiss to the guard before kneeing him in the nose.

Meanwhile, Taeyong and Doyoung were moving ahead of everyone else, trying to create a distraction so the Dreamies could sneak through. They both had guns, so they tried to make as much noise as possible, shooting aimlessly, hitting anyone they could.

Once he thought it was safe enough, Doyoung gave Taeil the signal that the Dreamies could come in.

“You know what, since Mark and Haechan are being little bitches, how about we have Jeno leading this mission?” Taeil told the seven of them.

“Are you kidding me? I’m the leader!” Mark complained.

“Well Jeno is being a hell of a lot more mature than you are. I think I can trust him to be a better leader than you can be.”

“But-” Haechan tried to argue.

“Stop. I am the underboss, not you. Taeyong’s not here right now, so I call the shots. I’ll beat your ass if you don’t listen, so just fucking go.”

Mark groaned and rolled his eyes. They made their way to the warehouse, making their way past 127 and deeper into the building.

Jeno and Jaemin were walking in the front of the group, scoping out the area, with the other five behind them.

“I seriously don’t understand how the fuck you can be so heartless!” Renjun whisper-shouted at Haechan.

“Heartless? How could I be heartless? You don’t understand how terrible Yangyang is!”

“Then help me understand. What’s so bad about him? What has he done to you that’s so cruel that makes you not care that he could die?”

“He-” Haechan tried to think for a bit. “Well, he. . .” Nothing came to mind.

“That’s what I thought.” Renjun said, looking at Haechan, disappointed.

Haechan finally thought of something. “He came out of nowhere and thought that he could be one of us!” he shouted, louder than he intended. 

Every one of the Dreamies looked at him with wide eyes. 

Jisung said to him, “Why are you being so loud?”

Chenle chimed in, “We’re gonna get caught!”

“Correction,” Jaemin said. “We have been caught.” Multiple guards had appeared out of nowhere, cornering them.

“Run!” Jeno yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

“I mean, we did find them,” Jaemin said optimistically.

“Yeah, by getting fucking caught!” Jeno retorted. The seven boys were sitting tied up next to Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery. 

“I can’t believe you guys are that fucking stupid.” Yangyang said, shaking his head. 

“Oh, like you’re any better, you got yourselves kidnapped first.” Haechan retorted. 

“We weren’t trying to save someone though.” Yangyang said.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Xiaojun said, “To be fair, we kinda just walked out of the house without a plan. Or anything to protect us.”

“And that’s on Xiaojun being impulsive.” Hendery said to himself.

“We’ve been over this already, I’m sorry!” Xiaojun defended.

“So y’all ran away? From us? Pussy-ass hoes.” Mark scoffed.

“You didn’t even want us here in the first place, shut your ass up. This isn’t your argument bitch, I didn’t ask for your opinion. Turn around and shut the fuck up. Period.” Yangyang said.

One of the guards inside the room finally got fed up and turned around, gun pointed at the boys. “Shut the fuck up. If you guys don’t, I’m sure Boss won’t mind a few dead bodies.”

“Bet.” Chenle said.

“Excuse me?”

“I said what I said. I didn’t stutter. Come at me bitch.”

“Yo, shut up.” Jisung muttered to Chenle.

“Nah, let him finish.” Renjun said. “Actually, I’ll finish for him.”

“Go ahead.” Chenle said.

Renjun cleared his throat. “Bitch. You really have the audacity to point a gun at me? Me? Bitch, I have been waiting for this for twenty. Years. So tell me, why am I mad that you’re pointing a gun at me? I’ll tell you why. I am mad because you, you, sir, think you can leave, what, ten boys without gags, without tape over their mouths, without anything. And then, on top of it, you get mad when we talk! What do you expect? Fucker, I want an explanation! Give me a solid-” (we’re gonna pretend the guards let him say all this)

The other boys just stared wide-eyed at this whole thing playing out. When Jeno realized Renjun’s rant wasn’t ending anytime soon, he directed his attention elsewhere. He turned to Jaemin to see what his reaction was, only to find that he wasn’t paying any attention. He was fiddling with something, but what?

Jeno leaned closer to Jaemin to whisper something to him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m using the single brain cell we always pass around. Look closer, dumbass.”

Jeno looked down to Jaemin’s hands to see him burning the rope that was binding him. He was able to break the rope, freeing his hands. Jaemin kept his hands behind his back to make it seem like he was still tied up. He tried to discreetly scoot towards Jeno. 

Leaning towards him, Jaemin whispered, “I’m going to free you. When I do, keep your hands behind your back. Once you’re free, knock out that guy right in front of us, grab his gun, and get rid of all the guards.”

“I’m not fucking killing anyone, we’ve been over this.”

“So you’d rather die.” Jaemin said, not impressed. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“I know. I said it. But you’re already in a fucking gang, you’re not some goody-two-shoes like you used to be. You either kill yourself or get killed (whatchu gonna do), so fucking choose. And quickly, I don’t know how much longer Renjun can be at that shit.”

Jeno thought for a moment, then sighed. “Fine, I’ll fucking do it. Just free me already.”

“Good choice.” Jaemin said, turning on his lighter. 

Jaemin quickly freed Jeno from his restraints.

“On three. One, two, three!” Jaemin and Jeno bolted out of their chairs, everyone in the room staring at them.

“Don’t let them escape!” One of the guards called out. Jaemin went over to the rest of the boys and started to free them from the rope.

Jeno ran towards the guard in front of him, taking his arm, twisting it behind the guard. Then he grabbed his face, bringing the back of his head downward into his knee, knocking the guy out. He grabbed the gun from the guard, turning around to take out the rest of the guards. One of the guards was running right at him, so he quickly lifted up the gun. _Come on, it’s not that hard, just shoot. Don’t think about it, just get it over with. _He closed his eyes, hands shaking. Scared he would miss, he opened one eye, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the guard right in his shoulder, and he fell over, bleeding onto the floor.__

__“Okay, that wasn’t too bad.” he said to himself. “Don’t think, just shoot.”_ _

__He turned around, shooting any guard he saw, whispering to himself the whole time, “Don’t think about it, don’t think about it.”_ _

__While each Dreamie was being freed, they went to get their weapons to help Jeno._ _

__Jaemin saw them and said, “Just wait. He needs to have his moment.”_ _

__Once Jeno took out the last guard, the Dreamies ran to the exit together, running into 127 at the doorway._ _

__“Oh. You’re free?” Taeyong asked._ _

__“Yuh.” Yangyang said. “We strategizing.”_ _

__“Shut the fuck up, Yangyang.” Renjun scoffed._ _

__“Y’all, oh my god, come help us we’re trying not to fucking die.” Johnny said._ _

__“Ten, Lucas, and Winwin are already over there busting their asses, so let’s fucking go!” Doyoung exclaimed_ _

__“Aye, aye cap’n.” Hendery saluted._ _

__“Oh my fucking god, why are you so annoying?” Mark rolled his eyes._ _

__“Can you guys stop fighting for one second, we need to go!” Jaehyun yelled. The whole group started to run down the hallway, turning into the large warehouse where the fight was going down._ _

__The first thing they saw when they got to the warehouse was Lucas picking up a man by his shirt collar and slamming him down on the floor. Ten kicked a guy in the stomach, and as he bent over, Ten stepped on his head, pushing him to the floor._ _

__“Sorry, love. I gotta do what I gotta do.” Ten said, blowing the guard a kiss. He looked down at his shoes. “Ugh, you got blood on my platforms, you bitch. Nevermind, I’m not sorry.”_ _

__The members standing in the doorway sprung into action. The Dreamies started to take out the more disposable guards, while the others fought the guards with weapons._ _

__Doyoung started to fire off his pistols, while Taeyong tried to find a good vantage point to snipe the guards down. Johnny and Jaehyun pulled out their pistols, standing back to back to spot each other, and fired at anyone within range._ _

__Then, out of the darkness of the back of the warehouse walked out the one man that they were all here to see._ _

__Mr. Liu._ _

__“Pleasure seeing you again, Taeyong,” his deep voice echoing throughout the room. Everyone stopped in their tracks, the guards all immediately disengaging from fights and filing into order._ _

__Taeyong walked to the center, in front of his members, to face the boss._ _

__“Indeed. It’s been a while, sir.” Taeyong sneered at him._ _

__“How have you been? Taking care of all those useless runts.”_ _

__Taeyong tightened his grip on his gun. “Shut up. Cut the small talk. I’m taking them with me and that’s that. Why do you want them, anyway? You have no love for any of them.”_ _

__Mr. Liu scoffed. “Love? He’s my son. He belongs to me. I don’t need to love him, he has a duty toward me, and I expect him to fulfill that duty.”_ _

__Yangyang spoke up. “Just cause we share blood doesn’t make me your son. I stopped being your son the day I became an adult. I’m in charge of my own life, and I owe you nothing. My existence is not for you to use.”_ _

__Xiaojun and Hendery stood there, shocked. They had all been itching to say that, but Yangyang got to say it in the end._ _

__“You have no right to say that.” Mr. Liu spat, his anger rising. “You are my son. You belong to me, and you will do what I say. There’s a reason why I’m the boss. I have the power. I have the discipline. I am the most responsible one here.”_ _

__“You should have thought about that before you killed my mom. That’s when you lost your human rights, motherfucker.” Yangyang shot back._ _

__Every single person in the warehouse collectively gasped. Yangyang smiled triumphantly, proud that he finally won against his father._ _

__His father had had enough. He cocked his gun, pointing it straight at Yangyang._ _

__“Stop!” Xiaojun screamed._ _

__“It’s too late now. He brought this upon himself."_ _

__Taeyong was frozen. His father’s death was coming back to life._ _

__“Let him go. He didn’t do anything.” Jaemin said from behind them._ _

__“Well, he was gonna die anyway. The little shit disrespected me. He dug his own grave, I’m just putting him in it.”_ _

__Yangyang stood there, silent, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen. Everyone, including the guards, stood in absolute silence, holding their breaths._ _

__Something in Taeyong’s head clicked. He started moving, cocking his gun. He aimed right at Mr. Liu’s head. Liu’s eyes widened._ _

__“Fuck you.” Taeyong said, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit right in the middle of Liu’s forehead. As he was falling to the ground, Taeyong shot him in the chest for good measure._ _

__That set off a bomb in the rest of NCT’s minds. They all started moving, taking out every last guard in the warehouse. The warehouse was filled with the deafening sound of gunshots, there were members beating guards to a pulp with their bare hands and members slamming guards heads into the butts of their guns._ _

__

__Everyone stood there, breathing heavily, looking around at the dead bodies strewn across the warehouse floor._ _

__“Yo, Doyoung, can I cop a pistol?” Yangyang yelled._ _

__“You deserve it.” Doyoung tossed his gun to Yangyang._ _

__Yangyang cocked the gun, turning around to face his father’s corpse, aiming the gun downwards, and stopping._ _

__“This is for the 19 years of torture you put me through. Mom may have died first, but at least she went to Heaven. Have a good time in hell, fucker.”_ _

__Yangyang pulled the trigger, shooting his dad’s dead body. He shot again, one, two, three more times. After a few more, the pistol ran out._ _

__The other members started to leave, all tired from the hell of a day they had._ _

__“Get to the cars soon guys,” Johnny told Xiaojun and Hendery who were standing with Yangyang. They nodded, then turned back to their boyfriend._ _

__Yangyang was kicking his dad’s corpse, mumbling something to himself._ _

__“Uh, Yangyang. We have to go.” Xiaojun said. Yangyang turned to face them, Hendery and Xiaojun trying to comfort him with soft smiles._ _

__He realized this and immediately scoffed. “Y’all, I’m vibing. Like, I feel good.”_ _

__“I’m concerned that shooting your dad brings you happiness,” Hendery looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched._ _

__“Correction: satisfaction.” Yangyang said. “Of course I’m happy, but there is nothing more satisfying than getting the last word for good.”_ _

__“Okay . . . can we go?” Xiaojun looked between them._ _

__“Yeah, for sure, this place smells like death.” Hendery shivers._ _

__“Yeah, no shit, bitch, we just mass murdered an entire gang.” Xiaojun scoffed, rolling his eyes._ _

__“All in a day's work,” Yangyang smirked, brushing fake dust off his shoulder._ _

__They made their way through the warehouse to catch up with the others, hopping over bodies on their way._ _


	21. Chapter 21

As all of them poured into the house, there were random chatters of “I’m so glad you’re safe” and “That was crazy” and “I can’t believe we killed that many people.”

When they all sort of calmed down and started to retire to their rooms, Taeyong called for Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang to stay behind.

They sat down on the couch in the living room, all staring up at Taeyong. 

Taeyong spoke after some time of silence. “First of all, never pull that shit again. I’m not saving your asses a second time.”

“I mean, you say that, but do you really mean it?” Xiaojun muttered under his breath. 

“Shut up or I really will leave you on the streets this time.” Taeyong snapped.  
Xiaojun put his hands up in mock surrender. “Oh no. . .”

“Listen, here’s the deal. Again, don’t pull shit like that, ever. You scared me. Like, you scared the living shit out of me.” Taeyong said sternly.

“You’re lucky I knew where you were. The moment I saw that note I knew exactly where to find you. Thank God, you guys aren’t complete morons.” Taeyong shook his head. “I seriously don’t know what we would’ve done if you hadn’t left that note. Don’t worry me like that again.”

Hendery high-fived himself, quietly mumbling, “I wrote that note.”

Taeyong suddenly turned to Yangyang, pointing at him accusingly. “You. Dumbass #1. You’re lucky I have history with your dad. You’re fucking lucky I basically stalked that motherfucker.”

“O-kay.” Yangyang said, kind of creeped out.

“Don’t ever run away again,” Taeyong’s voice cracked a bit. “I know we didn’t pay much attention to you guys, and I-I’m sorry. Really, I’m sorry. But you guys are important, a-and you’re our family now, whether you like it or not.” 

Taeyong took a deep breath, trying to bite back tears. “You can’t do that to me. To any of us. We can’t. . . I can’t lose any more loved ones. Promise me you won’t run away again. I promise I’ll care for you more obviously.”

The three boys were also close to tears now. They didn’t expect this. Each of them slowly nodded, refusing to look up.

Xiaojun tried to speak, but it only came out as a whisper. “We promise.”

Taeyong gestured for them to get up, holding his arms out. “Come here, losers.”

The four of them hugged, Taeyong squeezing them all tightly. 

After a couple seconds, Taeyong pulled away and told them, “Go upstairs and get some rest. We all need it.”

The boys started to walk upstairs to their room, but before they could reach the first step, Taeyong called out once more, “By the way, we’re celebrating later. Be ready by 9.”

“Got it, Cap,” Yangyang saluted lazily. 

The three made their way to their room, Xiaojun immediately flopping onto the bed.

“Well, that was a hell of a day,” his words muffled by the pillow. Yangyang collapsed on top of Xiaojun, Xiaojun groaning from his weight.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hendery drawled, collapsing next to them. “I never thought I’d see my best friend kill his dad.”

“Boyfriend, dumbass.” Xiaojun corrected Hendery. 

“No, we’re not boyfriends, we just . . . kiss sometimes and hold hands and say ‘I love you,’ but no homo, you know.” Yangyang teased.

Xiaojun turned his head as much as he could under Yangyang’s weight. “Wait, are you for real or are you fucking with me?”

Yangyang giggled. “We’re messing with you, don’t worry.”

“You’re cute.” Hendery laughed, leaning over to quickly peck Xiao on the cheek.

Xiaojun blushed, embarrassed. “Shut up, you scared me. Assholes.”

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their open door. 

“Um. . . are we interrupting something. . . ?” They immediately recognized it as Mark.

Yangyang climbed off of Xiaojun, clearing his throat. “No, no, we weren’t doing anything, come in.” 

Haechan scoffed, muttering, “Yeah, right.” Yangyang glared at him.

Mark and Haechan took a few steps into the room, stopping just far enough away from the three boys for it to be an uncomfortable distance. 

Mark scratched the back of his neck nervously. “So, uh, we. . . wanted to apologize. For being assholes.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have been so harsh.” Haechan added. “We didn’t really give you a chance.”

“Oh, uh, thanks? I mean we didn’t really take it personally,” Yangyang said.

“We said some shitty stuff when you weren’t there, so,” Mark muttered. 

“Yeah, it was really uncalled for,” Haechan whispered, face red.

“Oh,” Yangyang muttered. “It’s fine, honestly, let’s just put it behind us. Shit happens.”

“Wow. You accepted that a lot faster than I thought you would,” Mark exhaled.

“Yeah, see you at the party, losers.” Yangyang giggled, patting Haechan and Mark on their backs.

“Bye, dipshit,” Haechan smirked. 

Mark and Haechan left the room, going to their own room so they could all get ready.


	22. Chapter 22

The three of them finished getting ready and headed downstairs, only to see the rest of the gang partying.

They joined the rest of them, dancing, laughing, drinking, and just celebrating their victory. While it might be scary that their sense of victory was murdering a whole gang, it was certainly a good day in their books. 

About an hour into the party, there was a knock on the door. Taeyong went to go answer it, opening it to see two boys waiting at the door.

One was extremely tall, with wavy brown hair, and slightly resembled a deer. The other was shorter, and for some reason reminded Taeyong of an otter.

“Can I help you?” Taeyong asked them.

“Uh, my name’s Sungchan, and this is Shotaro. We work, or uh, worked, for Mr. Liu, and y’know he’s kinda dead. We saw you guys leaving, and we were wondering if we could, like, join you?”

Taeyong stared at them for a second, then sighed.

“What the hell, I already have twenty children, what’s two more? Get in here.”


End file.
